


Excuse me, Ms. Snow?

by GoldenAnvil



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Caitlin and Barry, Cesar Azpilicueta - Freeform, F/M, Kinda, SnowBarry - Freeform, Strax - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, Vastra - Freeform, alright its more frienship, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: An AU where Caitlin is a teacher, and Barry is some guy who everyone thinks is shady, but really is super sweet. And everyone at school is like "wtf who is this guy and how does Ms. Snow know him.". Read it. It's worth it. I promise. Complete snowbarry fluff. Comment below and tell me watcha guys think!





	1. In which Caitlin gets a partner

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I’m done! Just a small fic that I had swirling around my mind for a while. So please tell me what you think? I think with an enough feedback, I’ll take this crazy class and its genius teachers on a couple of adventures?  
> And if you guys have any ideas for more characters I could add into the class please do tell me. I very happy on adding people who’ve read this story. So far in the class I’ve got;  
> Sam – which is supposed to be me. I’m a stutterer in real life. And I’m the optimistic type of person  
> Sean- A friend of mine in real life. He’s the “annoying but you still love him” type.  
> Elijah- Elijah is Sean’s brother. He is the “awkward and shy” guy.  
> And that’s all I have. If you guys wanna add yourselves just PM me. I wanna make this class as diverse as quirky as possible. And hopefully I could add some of you guys in my little Sam-Sean-Elijah gang-thingie.  
> Also! I would like to add some teachers in here too. I’ve got a couple from my school, but if you guys know any super animated teachers that would be great!  
> I hope this gave you guys Wayside ( a book by Louis Sachar) feels, cause that was what I was aiming for!  
> Anyway have a good one!  
> -Sam ^_^

***

**T** he first time the students saw Ms. Snow’s new friend, they have no idea what to make of him. Or her. Or any of it, really.

He is wearing a strange velvet costume, with a cheesy lightning bolt in the middle. His face is hidden, except for his cheeks- which are terribly cut.

He does not-by any reasonable and scientific chance- look like someone their sweet, and loving French/ Science teacher would know. So, they looked through the window in horror when they saw her running up to him and mending his bruises.

“Well I guess r-r-reason and science just went out the w-w-window.”, said Sam; one of the students in the class. And the rest of the class couldn’t help but agree.

*******

**T** hat is, at first.

The next day rumors are spreading that he is her brother (Except Elijah had seen her brother, and he looks more like a surfer-dude), ex-husband, lawyer. Each rumor getting stranger than the previous one!  By the end of the day even half the staff were getting involved.

Mr. Ramone (whose class was right next to Ms. Snow’s) even voluntarily ate lunch with Snow’s class, just to discuss who this mystery man could be. But all those plans had been put to a halt, when Ms. Snow decided that it was perhaps nicer- and less scandalous- if she ate her chicken fingers in class, while watching her lovely students. But once lunch ended and recess hit, everyone in the class met up at the end of the field where all the nasty weeds grew and discussed all the possibilities of who this “shady-guy” could be.

The consensus by the following day was that he was her drug dealer. It’s as good an explanation as any. She is, after all, very happy to see him, which is exactly how they think someone might look if they saw their drug dealer.

*******

**B** y the end of the week when all the conversations of this have dried out, shady-guy pops into their class out of now where.

It’s 2:35, and everyone is anxious to go home and enjoy a deserved weekend. When suddenly shady-guy appears in the door frame.

“Ms. Snow! There is someone at the door!!”, Sean yelled at the top of his lungs. Ms. Snow turned around, and from what the kids could comprehend, gave a very stern glare towards shady-guy.

“Barry what are you doing here!! Are you hurt…again?!?!”, she asked. The class became confused.

Barry?

Hurt Again?

The shady-guy too off his mask, and the class saw someone far from shady and evil. He looked sweet…and a little nerdy. The kids smiled amongst themselves.

“Are you Ms. Snow’s boyfriend??”, asked Elijah, emphasizing the last word. But received a light smack on the shoulder from Sean, to keep him from embarrassing himself further.

Shady-guy (or Barry as it now was) blushed and his cheeks turned a crimson red (complimentary to his suit). While Ms. Snow just shook her head.

Soon the class heard a wailing laughter from outside their class, and sure enough, it was Mr. Ramone.

“Cisco!! What are you doing here….!”, asked Ms. Snow, clearly ready to give 2 weeks of detention to anyone and anything. Mr. Ramone just continued his hysterical laughter.

“Nothing much Caitlin. I was just getting some math sheets for my class. But seriously, you and Shady-guy!?!!”, he asked!

Barry raised an eyebrow, and faced the class.

“You guys think I’m shady?”, he asked. The class replied with meek yes. And Barry began to throw a hysterical laughter as well.

“Guys, listen up. I live with my step-father, play retro Mario games, and like to culture bacteria for fun. If anything, then I’m probably the geekiest, most weirdest person ever!” He explained.

And with that, the whole class erupted in laughter. Even Ms. Snow, was hysterical.

Eventually Ms. Snow shushed the class down. The Principals office was just below them, mind you. She shooed away Mr. Ramone, and threw a couple of pieces of chalk at him. And then got back to work.

“Alright guys. Copy down this grammar point. We’ll have a small quiz on Passé Composé on…Tuesday.”, She said. The class whined and whined. Who wanted to study for a quiz over the weekend?

Usually Ms. Snow was very resilient with their whines, but today however, she gave in quite easily.

  “Alright. Alright!!! No quiz.”, she said, and the class erupted in cheers. But her held up finger to talk. “But, you guys are getting one more sheet of practice.”.

The class whined and resented, but finally caved in. After all, homework wasn’t as bad as a quiz.

Soon it was 2:50, and everyone began stacking their chairs, and cleaning up after themselves. Barry now sat in Ms. Snow’s chair, and the whole class crowded him. Bombarding him with questions.

“What’s your favourite colour?”.

“Why are you wearing that suit?”.

“Do you like lizards?”.

“Can you beat Mr. Ramone in arm wrestling?”.

“Are you going to be a teacher here?”.

Barry stopped at the last question. A small grin stretched onto his face.

“Well I guess you guys deserve to know.”, he said, looking at Ms. Snow. Who in turn, gave Barry a “If-you-tell-them-you’re-dead” look. But apparently, he’s never faced Ms. Snow’s wrath before so he didn’t pay heed to the warning.

“Well guys…Principal Wells thought that Ms. Snow has been having too much work on her back. So, starting next week, I, Mr. Barry Allen, will be Ms. Snow’s teaching partner!!”, Said Mr. Allen with much suspense.

The kids stood there confused. Teaching Partner?

“Um…M-M-Mr. Allen…what is a teaching partner?” Sam asked. Mr. Allen went in to reply, but Ms. Snow got there first.

“Well Sam, that basically means Mr. Allen and I will be teaching you guys together! If I’m being honest here, I could use one. You guys are so hectic!!”, Ms. Snow explained.

Sam got a huge grin on her face, and so did the rest of the class. But before any more questions could be answered or asked the school bell rang, and the kids walked out the class to go home. Each student waving goodbye to Mr. Allen and Ms. Snow.

“Have a god weekend guys! Stay safe!! And remember to do your homework! No more excuses on Monday, alright Elijah?”, She said, giving a stern yet soft glance towards the young boy who sheepishly nodded.

*******

  **A** fter the kids were gone. The class became quiet. Ms. Snow began organizing her papers, and stacked the remaining chairs. But Mr. Allen remained in his seat.

“I’m sorry Barry, but that is for the teacher only!”, she said with a playful smile. Barry grinned back.

“Well, now that Mr. Allen is the class, I think it’s all good.”, Said Mr. Allen.

Ms. Snow gave a playful punch and told him that she’ll ask the custodians to provide another one.

“So…you do know you can’t come dressed to school every day wearing The Flash costume, right?”, Ms. Snow asked.

“Yeah…I guess I’ll just to carry an extra bag. Hey Cait, your class is very-“, He started, but couldn’t quite find the right words.

Ms. Snow raised an eyebrow. She loved her students as if they were her own children. Offending her class, would be worse than offending herself.

“Yes? They are very what?”, she asked. Irritation and defensiveness evident in her voice.

Mr. Allen grinned.

“Amazing. They are just downright awesome.”, he said with a smile.

Ms. Snow gave a rare smile as well.

“Yes, yes they are Mr. Allen”.

*******

**F** or the rest of the weekend the class went home and explained to their parents about how Shady-dude was really just Barry, who was really just a teaching partner.

Most of their parents didn’t understand, and that was okay. But something told the kids that this was going to be one heck of school year!


	2. Ice and Flash pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and Beast. But with a Barry and Caitlin twist on it!

Beauty and The Beast.

Caitlin Snow thought it was a beautiful movie, and could be an even greater musical. That is, if Principal Wells didn’t put her 8th grade class (and Barry- her teaching partner) in charge of performing it for the school.

Caitlin massaged her temples, and looked at Barry, who was fooling off with Sean.

 She sighed. How would they ever pull this off?

“Alright guys!! Class meeting!!”, she said clapping her hands. And in under a minute the whole class presented themselves in front of her, except Barry, who stood next to her. “okay guys. So, we are running quite short on time, and Principal Wells expects us to perform on Friday. So, let’s get to work!”.

The rest of the class gave a nod of agreement, and got back to work. But Barry stood there with a frown.

“ Uhh…Cait?”, he said tugging at her cardigan. Caitlin turned around, irritated.

“Yes, Barry?”, she said, quite impatiently. Barry pulled at his collar.

“Well….um…we don’t have any leads…we don’t have any actors at all actually!!”, he said.

Caitlin froze as realization hit her like a truck. He was absolutely right.

“Uh…Cait? You alright??”, Barry asked, worried due to his partner’s sudden freeze-up. Caitlin facepalmed herself.

“We don’t have any actors…”, she whispered. “We don’t have any actors!! Aaagh! What are we gonna do!!!”.

This caught the attention of the class, as the stopped working to notice their teacher freak out and panic.

“What’s w-wrong Ms. Snow?”, asked Sam, who was sweeping the stage.

Caitlin took a deep breath.

“Well guys, it seems that in all this commotion we forgot to choose our actors!”, she said with a disappointment look. The class stared at her confused, and then burst into laughter. Caitlin and Barry shared confused looks.

“Um…Ms. Snow we asked if you and Mr. Allen wanted to play the lead roles, and you said yes. Remember?”, explained Sean. Barry yelped.

“What!! Caitlin and I! You guys are kidding! Cait, you didn’t actually **agree** to this…did you??”, asked Barry with disbelief.

Caitlin swallowed. She did remember Sean asking her something important (and herself agreeing to it) during lunch, but she was too busy marking and  filling out her lesson plans to care, so she just agreed.

“Well…yes…but…alright! Fine! We’ll play the leads!”, Caitlin admitted. She looked towards Barry. Who simply give her a “have-you-lost-it!” look.

“Cait! ....Fine! But you are playing the beast. Actually, better yet, lets change it up, instead of the Beast…why not have an ice queen?”, he asked with sly grin.

Caitlin made a face. There was no way she was playing an…ice queen?!?!?

“Haha. Awesome idea Mr. Allen!”, said Sean.

“Ms. Snow? Ice Queen? I see what you did there Mr. Allen!”, said Arshy.

“Well, it works for me!” Said Sam, fist pumping the air.

Caitlin looked at Barry, who in turn gave a smug grin. Caitlin sighed. Guess she was going to have to roll with.

And for the rest of the day, Caitlin and Barry rewrote their scripts to match the new “Ice Queen” theme. Although it might seem like a lot of work, it only took 30 minutes. And they soon began practicing it too, along with the rest of cast; which consisted of:

Sean- Lumiere

Arshy- Mrs. Potts

Elijah- Chip

Christian- Cogsworth

Gaston (Female)- Ms. West

Caitlin looked through the list of actors and her face fell at the last one.

Ms. West. Ms. Iris West. The school’s drama teacher.

Caitlin sighed.

“Of course!”

It’s not that she hated Ms. West. She was quite sweet at times, but occasionally her…attitude, would just get underneath Caitlin’s skin. And so did her class. Caitlin taught them French 2nd period, and for some vile reason all the mean, nasty, and bratty kids ended up in West’s class. It was awful compared to her sweet and sincere homeroom class.

Caitlin shook her head. Well isn’t this going to be fun!

**Alright! So, I’ll update tomorrow! I have fencing practice and my mom is literally yelling from her car door! So I’ll see you guys tomorrow!!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I’m done! Just a small fic that I had swirling around my mind for a while. So please tell me what you think? I think with an enough feedback, I’ll take this crazy class and its genius teachers on a couple of adventures?  
> And if you guys have any ideas for more characters I could add into the class please do tell me. I very happy on adding people who’ve read this story. So far in the class I’ve got;  
> Sam – which is supposed to be me. I’m a stutterer in real life. And I’m the optimistic type of person  
> Sean- A friend of mine in real life. He’s the “annoying but you still love him” type.  
> Elijah- Elijah is Sean’s brother. He is the “awkward and shy” guy.  
> And that’s all I have. If you guys wanna add yourselves just PM me. I wanna make this class as diverse as quirky as possible. And hopefully I could add some of you guys in my little Sam-Sean-Elijah gang-thingie.  
> Also! I would like to add some teachers in here too. I’ve got a couple from my school, but if you guys know any super animated teachers that would be great!  
> I hope this gave you guys Wayside ( a book by Louis Sachar) feels, cause that was what I was aiming for!  
> Anyway have a good one!  
> -Sam ^_^


	3. Ice and Flash pt 2

For the rest of the week the class would meet up every day on the gym’s stage and get to work. Caitlin being Caitlin, had her lines memorized by the second day, and quite surprisingly so did Barry.

Unfortunately, Ms. West’s class was invited to “help out” during rehearsals and do some work, but they did nothing more than add to it. One girl decided it would be quite funny if she painted Elijah’s hand with blue paint, and then proceed on calling him an “Avatar Looser”. Caitlin frankly, did not find that funny at all and was quite happy with herself when she gave that girl a stern look and 2 weeks of detention.

But Ms. West’s class was the least of her worries. West herself was…horrible.

Caitlin knew she played the female version of Gaston, so thus had to be quite close to Barry, but something about the way she acted…it made Caitlin tick.

Call it jealously, or whatever you like. But, Caitlin was sure that whatever “actions” she was trying to do, did not belong in a school environment. Or maybe she was just a good actress, she was, after all a drama teacher. Caitlin shook her head. Deciding between the latter or the former. The former seemed more appealing to her mind.

“You really don’t like her, huh?”, said a voice from behind her. Caitlin turned around startled, only to see Arshy, holding a fake tree. After a couple of seconds, Caitlin finally gained her professionalism, and straightened up. She had to make this sound natural.

“Oh whatever are you talking about Arshy? Thou mustn’t sayeth such remarks.”, said Caitlin, and looked at Arshy.

Arshy just gave Caitlin a “what-are-you-doing-dude?!?” look printed on her face. Caitlin loosened her shoulders.

“Yeah, I do not like her.”.

“I knew it.”, replied Arshy instantly. “No one is class does. Not even Sam, and she likes everyone.”.

Caitlin pouted. If Sam didn’t like her, she really must have been vile.

 

* * *

 

**≈ 3 days later ≈**

“Alright guys! That crowd out there is waiting for a heck of an performance! And we are going to give it to them!”, said Barry with much passion. He was in nice black trousers, and suspenders. “Do it for the school……and that Pizza Party Principals Wells said we would have if we did well!!”.

The class cheered back. Barry grinned.

“Alright. On 3 guys.”, he said putting his hand out. The whole Class did the same.

“ ONE!! TWO!! THREE!! CLASS 804!!!”, yelled everyone in unison.

“Guys!! I could hear from outside! Shush!!”, said Caitlin as she walked in. A couple kids mumbled a “Sorry Ms. Snow”, and the rest gave sheepish nods. “Anyway, don’t worry guys. Everything will be fine! But if we fail, Barry and I will definitely be the laughing stock of school!”.

The class got a serious look.

“Don’t worry Ms. Snow and Barry. W-we won’t let you guys down!”, said Sam.

“Yeah! We’ll show everyone! You guys will be the coolest teachers ever!!”, said Sean.

“ Yep! Even Ms. West will be surprised!”, said Christian.

Caitlin and Barry smiled. These kids sure were something special. Suddenly Mr. Ramone walked in.

  
“Guys, show starts in 5 minutes. Sukhraj, you’re with me in the control booth, right?”, asked Mr. Ramone. Sukhraj nodded and said, “Good Luck!”, before proceeding the control booth with Mr. Ramone.

Barry waved them goodbye. Suddenly he felt someone poking his ribs. He turned around. Ms. Iris West stood in front of him.

“Hey Bar! Oh my gosh, are you ready??”, Iris asked Barry, allowing Caitlin and the class feel like the 3rd wheel.

Barry gave a nervous smile.

“Yep…I was born for this.”

“Oh my gosh! I’m not scared at all, I’ve been doing since a was 5 years old. I’m pretty good at it actually!”, exclaimed Iris.

“Oh…you don’t say. Did you walk on stage riding a unicorn made out of your daddy’s money?’’, remarked Sean, causing the class to snicker. Thankfully Iris was self-absorbed at the moment, so she didn’t catch a clue of watch he said, instead she rambled on how her class were going to be future Hollywood stars and whatnot.

Barry gave a look of complete boredom, and began looking around. And that is when he noticed Caitlin’s Ice Queen dress. It was a nice blue, with laces, and nets. It reminded him of the dress Elsa wore in Frozen, except way more elaborate.

“Hey…you look nice…I mean…. the dress…. nice…it looks nice.”, said Barry nervously, tapping Caitlin on the shoulder.

Caitlin blushed. But was probably good at hiding it because no one noticed.

“Thank you! Sam’s mom is a wonderful seamstress, so all credit to her.”, Caitlin replied.

Sam frowned.

“No. All credit to you Ms. Snow, f-f-for l-l-looking so good in it!”, said Sam.

Caitlin blushed once more.

“Well! My dad knows someone who is an amazing seamstress. She could probably make something better than that!”, said Iris, and with that she walked off.

Caitlin and Barry rolled their eyes.

“Some people you’ll never please.”, said Sam bluntly (and without a stutter! yay!!).

And the rest of the class couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

 

** ≈ 30 Minutes Later≈ **

The performance was just about to start. In the final 5 minute of prep time, Barry and Caitlin gave the class one last pep talk and with that, the show got underway.

Surprisingly, everything went well and smooth for the first couple of scenes (which included some songs., but that doesn’t mean everything was perfect. Sam accidentally knocked over some props backstage, and created a loud “BANG”. While Christian raised the curtains on the wrong cue. But all of this was expected, as it was a middle school play after all.

Soon it came to Genevieve (Gaston’s female counterpart, aka Ms. West), and the class couldn’t tell if she was playing her role superbly, or if she was really this arrogant. But they had to give Ms. West credit, as the crowd loved her acting to pieces.

After a few mores scenes (which included the introduction of the Ice Queen), they finally reached another song, “Something There”.

Caitlin loved this song, because of how they swapped the parts, and made subtle changes to the lyrics.

The music started, and she recived a thumbs up from Sukhraj,  who was way up in the control booth. That was Barry’s cue, and he followed it;

 ** _“There’s something warm, and almost kind.”,_** Barry said with a small nervous smile. “ ** _But she was mean and she was cold and unrefined! But now she’s dear, and oh so warm. I wonder, why I didn’t see it there before?_**

Barry stepped backstage, and quickly changed into a cloak, whilst the backstage crew introduced the Castle garden set. All in the span of 45 seconds!

Caitlin straightened up, her line was…now!

“ ** _He glanced this way. I think he might…? And when we touched, he didn’t shudder at my ice.”,_** Caitlin sang softly, and soon her expression turned for happiness to confusion/denial. “ ** _No, it can’t be. I’ll just ignore, but then he’s never looked that way before._**

Caitlin looked at Barry, who was in turn threw a small (fake)snowball to Caitlin.

“ ** _New. And a bit…alarming?! Who would ever have thought that this could be?”,_** Caitlin turned around from her fake horse, to see him picking up a small boulder….well struggling to pick it up actually. “ ** _True, that he’s no Prince Charming. But there is something in him, that I simply didn’t see…..”._**

Suddenly a scene change came and the Castle Kitchen was introduced alongside with Mrs. Potts (Arshy), Lumiere (Sean), Cogsworth (Christian), and Chip (Elijah), who sang the ending.

**_“Well, who'd have thought?”_ **

**_“Well, bless my soul!”_ **

**_“Well, who'd have known?”_ **

**_“Well, who indeed?”_ **

**_“And who'd have guessed They'd come together on their own?”_ **

**_“It's so peculiar!?!”_ **

**_“We'll wait and see…”_ **

**_“Wait and see!”_ **

**_“A few days more…”_ **

**_“There may be something there that wasn't there before!”_ **

**_“You know, perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before!”_ **

**_“There may be something there that wasn't there before…”_ **

Caitlin tried to hide her grin. Her class was wonderful…and so was Barry! Man, she definitely has to open a glee club here.

* * *

 

After an hour or so more the play came to an end. The parents came and met with Barry and her and left, as it was only 7:30pm, and Principal Wells was still doing the after-performance party!

Soon all the adrenaline that Caitlin had, vanished to thin air. She felt relieved, and thankful…. mostly cause her dress was still in one piece. Caitlin stretched her arms, and decided to gather up her students for the party. But she didn’t have to look to far, as all of them were cleaning up backstage. Caitlin smiled. She told the nearest one (who was Sukhraj), that she was going to get Barry.

And there he was in one of the chairs. Barry grinned towards to Caitlin who just stared at him.

“Barry? Barry! Are you even listening to me!!”, said Iris bringing his attention back to her. Barry smiled nervously. “Anyway, Thawne and I are going to hit this awesome bar….wanna come?!?”.

Barry pulled at his collar. And then looked back at Cait, who was helping Elijah undo the collar of his costume.

“Gimme a minute Ms. West…I mean…Iris.”, he said, and run off to stage.

“Cait! Cait! Guess what? Iris invited **me** to come with her to the bar! Come on! Wanna come with me?”, he said with a naïve smile! But that soon disappeared, as Caitlin’s reaction (which was unbelief and disgust) was not the one he had hoped for. “What?”.

Caitlin sighed.

“Barry, that sounds great, but I wanna spend some time with the class. The class who not only made this performance successful, but the class who thinks us two are incredible.”, and with that, Caitlin walked off.

Barry’s face fell. And for the first time he felt like a jerk. He didn’t say anything wrong, but still, he felt awful for some reason. He walked back to Iris.

“So! Are you coming?”, asked Iris. Barry stood still.

“Yea-…..no. I’m sorry Iris, but my class have been amazing. And I wanna congratulate each one of them at the after-performance party.”, said Barry with a smile. Iris didn’t even bother replying, and instead walked out the gym to door, to look for someone else.

Barry’s face fell a little.

“Thanks for sticking around Barry…I mean…Mr. Allen!”

“Yeah! Ms. West was just mean anyway!”

“Now we can stuff our faces with pizza together Mr. Allen!”

Barry looked around and saw the class (and Caitlin) all gathered around him. Caitlin beamed at him.

“Guess you aren’t too bad after all, eh Mr. Allen?”. Said Caitlin. but quickly looked away.

Barry put on a smug smile.

“Excuse me, Ms. Snow? Did you say I wasn’t **too bad**?”, replied Barry.

“OH, STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO!”, yelled Sean, and Barry and Caitlin realized they weren’t alone. Both of blushed.

And with that the whole class went up to room 210 to enjoy their pizza and pop!

* * *

 

**_Because everyone loveth pizza! And everyone loveth the Queen and The Speedester!_ **

**Anway I’m finished woohoo!**

**Next chapter perhaps tomorrow or Friday! Probably tomorrow**

**See ya!**

**-Sam**

 


	4. Detectives in the making pt 1

Caitlin sighed as she looked out the window. It was pouring rain. Not the ideal classroom weather.

“Um…excuse me?”, asked a voice (with an accent that sounded Scottish) from behind Caitlin.

Caitlin turned around. And saw a young redhead, who wasn’t too younger than Caitlin herself. Caitlin smiled.

“Yes?”.

“Do you happen to know where Ms. Snow’s room is?”, asked the young redhead. Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, this is Ms. Snow’s room, and I am Ms. Snow. Is there anything you need?”, said Caitlin. The young redhead smiled.

“Hullo, Ms. Snow. I’m Amelia McGregor, the new intern. Remember talking to me over the phone?”, She explained.

Caitlin froze. She completely forgot about the intern Principal Wells had assigned her.

“I am deeply sorry Amelia. Anyway, school will be starting in 15 minutes. You could place your stuff at the back counter. Alright?”, said Caitlin.

Amelia nodded, and went to the back counter to place her stuff.

Caitlin in turn went to the blackboard, and began fixing the date.

BANG!!

Caitlin turned around, startled. And saw the coffee machine on the floor, thankfully nothing was too damaged, but the jug was broken. And poor Amelia’s hand was cut.

“Are you alright?! Careful Amelia, there is glass there.”, said Caitlin, walking around the glass, and retrieving Amelia from the counter.

Amelia began to barrage Caitlin with “sorry” and “It’ll never happen again”. Caitlin smiled. It was just a coffee jug, she could always ask for another.

Caitlin got a band-aid out her drawer, and put it on Amelia, who gave a sheepish “Thank you.”.

“Alright, I’m going to go photo-copy these math sheets. I’ll be right back. Just sit tight till then, okay?”, said Caitlin grabbing a sheet of paper.

“I’ll do it for you Ms. Snow!”, said Amelia standing up. But Caitlin signaled her to sit down. A broken coffee jug she could afford, a broken photo-copier…. not so much.

Caitlin began to walk out the door, when she collided into someone!

Luckily Caitlin didn’t fall, but the other person’s luck wasn’t as great. Caitlin got a better look at her collider.

And gave sigh.

Barry Allen. Cutest guy she knew. But no so much the most slick.

“Hey Cait! I’m not…. late am I!”, he asked, brushing himself off as he got up.

Caitlin smirked.

“You are 7 minutes early. Congrats!”, she said.

Barry grinned.

“Well, Marina called from Star Labs and she -“

And that’s when he noticed Amelia…and Caitlin’s “shut-up-there-is-someone-here” glare.

He gave a fake cough.

“Luckily the cab, was the starriest vehicle at the moment…..?”, he said nervously.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “I gotta go print these for period 5. I’ll be back.”.

* * *

 

And with that, she walked off. As Caitlin walked to the printer room, she noticed how quiet the hallways were. Usually they were buzzing with students and conversations, but they were eerily quiet. Something Caitlin -surprisingly- didn’t like one bit.

Inside the printer room, the smell of new paper and ink filled Caitlin’s nostrils. She walked up to the photocopier, and checked if it had enough paper in its tray. _It did_. So, then Caitlin placed her sheet in the scanner and pressed start.

All she had to do now was wait a few minutes until the copier finished…. copying! Luckily in came Ms. Megan Tibbitts.

“Hey Meg!”, said Caitlin.

“Bon Matin!” replied Megan. Caitlin gave a chuckle. Megan was a new teacher. She was fresh out of teacher’s college, and this was her first year. Although despite her young age, she acted quite mature. Something that Caitlin admired, and just one of the many reasons why Caitlin treated her like a younger sister. Also, she was Canadian!

“Horrible outside, eh?”, said Caitlin fidgeting with a nearby eraser (and not trying to mimic the stereotypical Canadian accent).

“Yeah. But I overheard Principal Wells. He said he’ll give all the students an extra 5 minutes to get settled.”, Megan replied pressing the start button to one of the copiers.

“So, how is my class? Hopefully they don’t bother you too much?!”, asked Caitlin.

Megan sighed.

“Well, they’re better than other classes. Real sweet kids! Although I think they’re a little afraid of me.”.

Caitlin frowned.

“Afraid of you? Oh Megan, what did you do?”, Caitlin asked with her hands on her hips. She felt like a mother, who was scolding her young one.

“Well, all the French dictionaries are either torn up, ripped in half, or missing!”, said Megan. “I know that this is most likely not your class’s fault but Cait try to understand, these books were in pristine condition at the beginning of the year! I sorta threatened that I’d give them detention if they didn’t clean up after themselves…..ugh. Now I just feel bad!”.

Caitlin smiled.

“Hey, don’t worry! I understand. I’ll tell them that you mean to say sorry for snapping at them!”, said Caitlin wrapping Megan into a hug. Although they quickly broke out of it, as Megan was never a big fan of them.

For the next few minutes they talked about food, whether the latest “Arrow” episode was any good, how rude West’s class was, and whether they would survive the inevitable zombie apocalypse. Soon Megan’s papers were done, but she acted with manners rather than instinct, and was about to wait ‘till Caitlin’s were done too. But Caitlin refused.

“Your classroom is a portable….outside! This is the second-floor, and there is about 4 minutes until school starts.”, said Caitlin.

Megan’s eyes widened as realization hit her.

“Oh god! I should…”

“You should.”, said Caitlin finishing her sentence, and her thought.

Megan dashed out the door. Caitlin smirked, but then on the counter she saw Megan’s classroom key’s, alongside her I.D. card.

“Meg! You forgot..”

“My key’s?”, said Megan, as she ran back into the room (smirking). “You’re not the only one who can finish sentences.”

“I guess I’m not, Ms. Tibbitts.” Said Caitlin.

Megan smiled.

“Hey, say “hi” to Barry for me. And tell him, I said that “I think he is a huge nerd”!”, she said one last time.

Caitlin gave a playful smile.

“Will do, Ms. Tibbitts. Will do.”, said Caitlin.

They both gave each other a quick “bye” (well Megan actually said, “au revoir”, which is bye in French), and Megan ran off to her portable.

Then suddenly Caitlin heard a loud bang from hallway, and a “Je suis bien!” (French for; I’m okay!).  Which made Caitlin think that Megan probably banged into some lockers.

Caitlin chuckled. Some things never change.

And she hopes that they never do.

And with that, she got her math sheets and walked to her class.

* * *

 

As she walked into class, she saw Sean, Sukhraj, Arshy, Amisha, and Sam all in their seats. She smiled and greeted them. These five were usually early, so seeing them in class already was no surprise.

“Sean, where is your brother?”, asked Caitlin as she looked for paper weights in her drawer.

Sean put his hand on his neck.

“Well Elijah tripped on over…air…. while walking to school. He’s in the office, getting patched up.”, he replied.

Caitlin slightly grimaced. But didn’t ask anymore. Elijah (or Eli was the class liked to call him) was quite an accident-prone, so this was normal. She just hoped he was alright.

“It is pretty bad out there. I hope the rest of you are okay?”, she asked. And received nods from Sam, Arshy, Sean, Amisha and Sukhraj.

“Well that’s great! Oh Barry, Megan says “you’re a nerd!”!”, said Caitlin sticking out her tongue. Barry acted like his was offended. The class snickered.

“Well, tell Megan, I think she is uptight!”, he replied. The class snickered once more, and Caitlin simply rolled her eyes. She sat at her desk, and patiently waited for her class to arrive.

But something didn’t seem right. I didn’t feel right either.

Then suddenly it dawned upon her. Amelia. She looked the desk that was next to her. Nothing.

“Barry!! Where in the world is Amelia!!”, she asked frantically!

Barry gave a confused look.

“Amelia? You mean the red-haired girl?”, he replied. Caitlin nodded her head. “Well, I saw her leave.”.

Caitlin was about to strangle him. “And you didn’t ask to see where she was going?!”.

Barry gave a “sorry” look. Caitlin rolled her eyes. But right there and then, Amelia popped into the doorway. 

Caitlin felt relief fill her. That is, until she noticed the blood.

It dripped down Amelia’s arm, splattering onto the floor, and creating splashes into the white marble.

Caitlin felt fear. She wasn’t scared of blood. Of course not. She did of course have an M.D and a Ph.D in blood sciences. But this fear was different. It was crippling, almost like it was foreshadowing something.

But Caitlin ignored it.

“Amelia!! What happened! Oh goodness, are you alright?”, she asked.

Amelia gave a sheepish smile. Something Caitlin found even more disturbing.

“Of course! I was making toast in the staff room. I guess butter knives are stronger than they seem.”, she said.

Caitlin gave a trembled breath, as the weather outside got even worse.

“Um..Arshy could you please take Amelia to the office.”, Caitlin said, as she leaned on her desk for support. Then suddenly a gruesome thought came to her mind. “Actually! Take Sam with you…”.

Arshy and Amelia walked out the door. But before Sam did Caitlin stopped her.

“Hey Sam, I-I…know this sounds quite strange. But keep an eye out for Amelia she…”

“Doesn’t seem right? Got it Ms. Snow!”, said Sam, finishing Caitlin’s sentence calmly and confidently.

Caitlin gave a smile of gratitude. And saw Sam walk out.

* * *

 

For the rest of the day Amelia would always be out. Caitlin didn’t know why, but she felt her “spidey-senses” tingling, whenever she went out. And she could tell that Barry felt the same way. At lunch, Barry and her decided to would be best to eat in the classroom with their class. She didn’t feel safe leaving them with Amelia.

She looked out the window. The weather began to get progressively worse, and the pit in her stomach began to get deeper and deeper.

“Alright guys…there are only 10 minutes left of class. What do you all have next, anyway?”, asked Barry. He was describing how to do calculate HST on the blackboard.

“We have French next!”, said Elijah.

Sean shook his head. Clearly wanting to say something.

“Speaking of which, Ms. Tibbitts got so mad at us! I mean, we only see her for 45 minutes a day. I’m sure none of us “destroyed” her dictionaries.”, he said. And the rest of the class couldn’t help, but nod their heads in agreement.

Caitlin stood up from her desk.

“Well, I met Ms. Tibbitts this morning, and she says that she is quite sorry at snapping at you guys. She thinks you guys are a great class! Do you have any idea how proud I felt?”, said Caitlin with great pride.

“What really? Get outta here! Did she actually say t-that?”, asked Sam with amazement!

Caitlin nodded her head. The whole class erupted in cheers, and one of the even mentioned how Ms. Tibbitts also thought “Barry was a nerd”. Poor Barry, just blushed and started fiddling with the chalk.

Caitlin looked over to Amelia who was sitting in the corner looking quite happy. Caitlin smiled to her. But Amelia simply smirked. Not a “nice” smirk. But a “something-is-happening-and-you-can’t-stop-it” smirk.

Then it happened.

The lights went out.

Not by defusing. But by blasting.

She looked towards where Amelia sat, but all she could see was darkness.

“Everyone grab someone!”, she yelled. She couldn’t risk losing her students.

She ran to where she last saw Barry, and toppled over him.

Barry groaned.

“Sorry..I did say **everyone** grab someone!”, she whispered.

It was dark, but Caitlin swore he rolled his eyes.

Then suddenly she heard it, the fire alarm

**Oooh! Intense! What’s going to happen next? Who really is Amelia? Is everyone going to be okay? Find out tomorrow!**

**P.S. do you guys like Ms. Tibbitts? She was a real teacher of mine. I tried to make her as realistic as possible. So, the dictionary thing….it did happen…to my class…and Sean did say all that…. but she gave us “I’m sorry” beignets (French for doughnut.) so it was all good! Anyway, me and her still keep in touch. I wanted to know if you like her or not. I need to know cause I’m planning on adding her to the gang. So just tell me!**

**Have a good one guys!**

**-Sam** **:)**

 

 


	5. Detectives in the making pt 2

Caitlin heard it. The fire alarm. It rang in her head.

 She didn’t know what to do. Was she supposed to go outside and save the class from fire? Or did she stay in the classroom, and protect the class from…Amelia.

Caitlin cursed herself. She should’ve known from the beginning. But she was too naïve and…argh! Suddenly she heard a banging on the door.

“Come out guys! Come one, I just want to play!?”, said an eerie voice, which Caitlin recognized as Amelia.

Caitlin took out her phone and turned on its flashlight.  She pointed it around the class, and saw everyone huddled together in groups.

She then went back to Barry, and pointed the flashlight at him.

“Barry…I’m going outside catch her.”, she whispered. Barry’s eyes widened.

“What?!?! Have you lost it?!”, he whisper-yelled. But Caitlin ignored him.

“I have to catch her Bar! Anyway, in which pocket do you keep your handcuffs?”, she asked.

Barry gave a confused look.

“What are you talking about?”, he asked. Caitlin gave him a “don’t-play-idiot-with-me” look.

“Oh, shut up! You were a Forensic Investigator before this, I know you still keep handcuffs. Now, where are they?”, she asked getting impatient.

Barry shook his head in irritation, and said that they were in the pocket of his handbag.

It took a couple of minutes, but she managed to find them. They were surprisingly heavier than she had thought so. Caitlin was just about to go outside, when she heard something.

“Where are you going Ms. Snow?”, asked a voice. She recognized it as Elijah’s.

Caitlin gave a trembled breath and turned around.

“I… I have work to do…guys…”, she started. But couldn’t quite finish her sentence.

“Are you gonna…. c-catch her?”, asked Sam. Caitlin nodded slowly. Suddenly Barry got up.

“I’m coming with you.”, he said simply. But before Caitlin could protest, Barry put his hand up. “No Cait. I’m coming. And besides, we are partners. If we go down, then we go down together.”.

Caitlin smiled. And she heard a scream.

It wasn’t a regular scream. But one full of pure terror. A blood-curling scream. It seemed as it came from the classroom next to theirs.

“I think that was… Ms. Boudreau..?”, whispered Sean.

Sam and Sukhraj stood up.

“Let us help Ms. Snow! Please…”, they protested. Caitlin thought for a moment.

“Alright…but all I want you guys to do is help Ms. Boudreau. Barry and I will take care of Amelia. Got it?”, she explained sternly.

The class and nodded, and they got to work.

* * *

 

Caitlin carefully opened the door. The hallways were dark, she let Sam, Sean, and Arshy go through. Arshy was holding a first-aid kit. She made sure they got to Ms. Boudreau’s class.

“C’mon Barry!”, she whispered. And the two of them walked out, and split up.

Everything was quiet and dark. Perhaps she had left the school?

Then suddenly Caitlin heard a scream, and she was banged against the lockers, and then the ground.

Caitlin felt the cold, hard marble floor hit her head. She looked up, and could barely make out who was in front of her. But she caught a glimpse of red hair. Amelia.

Caitlin felt someone drag her body and place it against the wall. She wished she could fight back. But she felt dizzy…she wished she could just…lay down…-

No. She had to get up. She had to save Barry, her class, the school.

Then suddenly she felt it in her stomach.

Pain. Sharp and searing. She put her hands on her stomach.

Blood. Warm and red.

It stung, and it hurt. But she didn’t scream, she didn’t yell…and that scared her.

Suddenly she felt someone yank her hair, and pull her up.

She came face to face with Amelia. Her face covered with blood…and something told Caitlin, that it wasn’t her own.

“Look what you made me do!!!,”, she yelled.

Caitlin wanted to fight back. She had to fight back. But with every move she made, she felt pain. She was losing blood…and fast.

“LOOK CAITLIN! Ms. Boudreau got lucky…your class won’t as lucky!”, she said with an evil grin.

Caitlin’s eye widened. No. Not her class. Anything but her class.

“Why…why…?”, asked Caitlin, barely getting the words out. Amelia stared into Caitlin’s eyes.

“2 years ago. You were a PhD student, and one of the few who got to work on the particle accelerator.”, started Amelia. “My sister, Susan, died the day it blew up. She stayed behind, and DIED! She died so you could live!!”.

Amelia broke out sobbing.

Suddenly a lump formed in Caitlin’s throat.

“Then why are you killing?”, asked Caitlin. “Killing isn’t going to bring Susan back. Please don’t be the villain..”.

Amelia looked up. Tears gliding down her face.

“The villain is just the hero, who’s story hasn’t been told…..”, she whispered.

Caitlin was on the brink of crying. She was right. Amelia was completely right. She wanted to hold her, tell her everything was going to okay, and tha-

BANG!! BANG!!

It happened in a second. The sound of a bullet leaving a gun.

For a moment, Caitlin thought she had been shot, she looked around and then looked in front of her.

Amelia stood still. And relief piled over Caitlin. But there was something eerie about the way she stood. And it sent shivers up Caitlin’s spine.

Suddenly Amelia gasped. A desperate gasp for air, and something deep inside Caitlin told her, that it was the last gasp she would ever take.

Amelia fell over. Caitlin’s eyes widened. She looked over to where the “bang!” came from. And there she saw Barry and Megan both holding a revolver.

“Caitlin!!”.

“Are you alright?!”.

Caitlin stood still. Eyes widened. And in shock.

Barry and Megan came to her side. The latter looking quite terrified.

“Barry I think she….”, Megan started, but couldn’t quite finish.

Barry shook his head, his eyes watery.

Caitlin looked over her shoulder, and saw her class run out.

“Is everyone okay…?”, asked Caitlin.

Sam shook her head.

“We lost Ms. Boudreau…she lost blood quick….”.

Megan ran her fingers through her hair.

“Barry I think Amelia is..-“.

Barry stood up and cut Megan off.

“No! She’s alright! I made sure I only hit her latissimus dorsi. She’s fine….she’s-“

Megan stood up with him. Her eyes red, and her cheeks covered with tears. She looked at Amelia’s limp body.

“She’s dead Barry!!! Oh god!! She’s dead…and it’s all my fault.”. Megan broke down to tears. And unsurprisingly so did Caitlin, Barry, and the class.

 Now, there is a kind of crying I hope you have not experienced, and it is not just crying about something terrible that has happened, but a crying for all of the terrible things that have happened, not just to you but to everyone you know, and to everyone you don’t know, and even the people you don’t want to know.

Everyone cried…and they realized something in that moment of grief, and that is;

Villains are just people like us.

They scream just as loud. Cry just as hard. And break just as bad.

The only difference is; **no one hears them.**

 

**Alright! I’m sorry for making the ending a little upsetting, but don’t worry good ol’ happy days will be back in no time! Next chapter be Sunday (I’m actually pretty sick, while writing this), but check tomorrow just in case. Once again, I live in Toronto, so perhaps 1pm Toronto time?**

**Alright guys have a good one!**

**P.S: A new character is getting introduced next chapter…..and no….I’m not killing him…I mean… him/her off** **:) *wink* *wink***

**Have a great day guys!**

**-Sam ^_^**


	6. The Spaniard and The Brunette

≈ 3 months ≈

Caitlin looked out the window. Flurries of snow, were falling down from the sky. 

She groaned. She hated the snow.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”, asked a voice behind her.

Caitlin turned around saw her teaching partner; Barry Allen. His hair covered with snowflakes.

“Well, actually I’m not a big fan of…. snow.”, she said. Barry gave a look of disbelief.

“But your last is…”

“Snow?”, said Caitlin, finishing his sentence. “Barry, just because my last name is Snow, it doesn’t mean that I love it! I mean, I don’t assume that just because your last name is Allen, you love Allen’s apple juice!”.

Barry gave a heartfelt laugh.

“Maybe I do Dr. Snow?”, he replied. Suddenly Caitlin’s smiled vanished.

“I’m not Dr. Snow anymore Barry, I’m Ms. Snow.”, she replied, her one sentence carrying the weight of the world.

Barry placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know….”, he replied. Caitlin gave a small smile.

“It’s alright.”. Caitlin replied sweetly.

Then suddenly everything seemed to stop. Barry’s eyes seemed like the only thing she could concentrate on. She lost all sense of professionalism.  

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Caitlin froze, and then stepped a good metre away from Barry. Barry also seemed startled and put his hands in his pocket.

Caitlin looked to the door, and say a young man (probably a few years younger than herself) waiting anxiously. And then suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach.

“Um…hullo…miss…I mean…ma’am…..I mean Ms. Snow …?”, said the young man.

Caitlin trembled. He reminded her so much of …. Amelia.

“Hello. What do you need? Make it quick, I don’t have time.”, Caitlin said bluntly, and to the point.

The young man seemed to notice the bitterness in her tone, and became a whole lot more nervous.

“I-I..well..y—you..M-Marina.”, he started, but couldn’t finish. Before Caitlin could say anything else, Barry said something.

“Marina? You mean “bitter-Russian-billionaire” Marina?”, he asked.

The young man nodded, and then looked out the door.

“Here she is…”, he said. And in came Marina.

Marina Granovskaia. She was a Russian billionaire. And one of the most powerful women in modern international security. She was a little cold, and a little guarded. But would give her life away for you.

Barry and Caitlin both knew her. She was the one who enforced Caitlin into the Particle Accelerator project. And the one who made sure Barry worked on numerous amounts of top profile crime cases.

“Marina… how long as it been?”, said Barry softly. Marina gave a rare smile.

“Too long Allen.”, she replied.

“What brings you here?”, asked Caitlin. Marina stepped forward.

“Well, this is Cesar Azpilicueta. He’s a marine geologist and  marine archaeologist.”, Marina started. Caitlin and Barry both shook his hand.  “He’s Spanish, but for the past year or so, has been working with RAW (Indian spy agency) and the Indian Navy.”.

Caitlin and Barry both looked at each other confused.

“And why is he here?”, asked Caitlin, quite confused.

“I’m not quite sure I can tell you that right now. But for the moment, I need to know where that young brunette is?”, she asked.

Caitlin got confused. _Young brunette?_

Then suddenly it hit her. _Megan_.

She looked towards Barry, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. And for some reason they both felt as if it wasn’t safe to tell Marina that Megan was that “young brunette”.

Caitlin took a deep breath.

“Marina, could I talk to you outside for a sec?”, she asked. And dragged Marina outside.

Once they were outside of Cesar’s sight, Caitlin exploded.

“What is wrong with you! You bring a complete stranger to my class, and expect me to just take him in?!!?”, Caitlin was furious, and she had all right to be so.

But Marina didn’t yell back. She didn’t scold her for yelling.

“Well, you took Barry in.”, she said calmly and coolly.

“Barry was different.”, Caitlin replied. Marina gave a mocking-grin.

“In what ways? He was former FBI and RCMP agent. If anything, then Barry was more dangerous.”. She said.

Caitlin made a face. She should have never questioned her. Marina was too good at these mind games.

Caitlin shook her head, and changed the subject.

“How do you know, this…Spaniard… is trustworthy?”, asked Caitlin. “What if he is just another Amelia?”.

Marina’s smirk vanished.

“Amelia was nothing more than a crazy woman. She should’ve been locked up in a mental asylum.”.

“SHE DIED!!”, yelled Caitlin. She couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Listen to this, Amelia died…. She was broken. She wasn’t crazy. She was just… broken.”.

Marina expression remained the same. Unfazed by Amelia’s death.

“That’s great. Now listen to this, you will take Cesar in. And if I hear any complains, Caitlin I will transfer you so far away, that you will only be able to dream about your class and Barry!”, she finished.

Caitlin didn’t say anything after that, as they both went inside. And for the rest of Cesar’s introduction, merely nodded. Barry seemed to notice Caitlin’s quietness, and did the same. But finally, they got to that question again.

“Anyway, do you guys know who that brunette girl was?”, asked Marina.

Barry looked to Caitlin, who took a deep breath.

“Why do you need her?”, asked Caitlin. Marina fixed her watch.

“Well, I want Cesar to work with her. The day Amelia …passed away, she was one of the people who helped save the school. Therefore, I want Cesar to be **her** teaching partner.”.

Caitlin ran her hands through her hair, and Barry began fidgeting with a nearby pencil.

“Her name is Megan. Megan Tibbitts.”, said Barry, cautiously.

“Great. I want you to introduce Cesar to Megan.”, she replied, while looking at her watch. “I’ve gotta go. I have a plane to catch in 20 minutes. Bye Cesar, please don’t cause any trouble. Alright?”.

Cesar nodded his head sheepishly, and saw Marina walk out.

Leaving Cesar with Caitlin and Barry. Once they saw Marina leave, Caitlin closed the door behind them and it was closed, Barry pushed Cesar against the wall.

“Who are you!! Why are you here?! And what do you want from us and Megan?”, asked Barry, rage filling him. Caitlin had to talk him into letting Cesar go.

Once he did, bruises could be seen where Barry grabbed him. Caitlin gasped and went to go help him, but Cesar stuck up a hand.

“I’m fine. I just… bruise easily.”, he said. Suddenly all of Barry’s anger vanished.

“I’m sorry… Cesar…its just-“

“I understand.”, Cesar said, finishing Barry’s sentence. “Anyway, I’m sorry Marina was cold. She tends to be like that.”.

Barry and Caitlin smiled in response.

 “I know you guys feel pretty… uncomfortable. But believe me, I’m not a spy or anything. I mean, look at these bruises!”, Cesar said.

Suddenly the pit in Caitlin’s stomach filled. She felt a strange relief washing over her.

“Sorry for doubting you Cesar. It’s just Barry and I have had our fair share of strange people. Anyway, let’s go introduce you to Megan!”, said Caitlin.

And the trio was on their way.

 **All right! So maaany mysteries, and unsolved questions! Hopefully you guys like Cesar. He is based off my favourite footballer (soccer-player), who plays for Chelsea FC (my favourite team). If you wanna know how he looks** **search “Cesar Azpilicueta” on google.**

**Cesar, is the typical unsung hero. Is the most reliable, and he’s a fan favourite. Chelsea fans actually call him “Dave”, because they cannot pronounce this last name. While, others call him Azpi (AZ-PEE)… … I might actually add that in**

**And Marina in real life is a director at Chelsea FC. She is the quote, “Most powerful woman in modern football”. If you wanna know how she looks, just google her.**

**Anyway, a small spoiler…in future chapters we’ll have a small mixture to Steven universe and Doctor Who, so be prepared. The gang saving the universe…hope you like the sound of that!**

**Also… Barry and Cesar singing Riptide (which is by Vance Joy).**

**Man, things just keep getting better and better! On a different note the Chelsea vs Spurs match starts in 5 minutes… and guess who is captaining the Chelsea team for the first time ever?**

**Cesar “Dave” Azpilicueta.**

**Have a good one guys, and wish Chelsea luck! :)**

**-Sam**

 


	7. The Spaniard and The Brunette pt. 2

The walk to Megan’s portable was unbearable. There was a heart-pounding sort of silence between the three, and on top of that, the snow falling down did not help. Caitlin shivered. She should have brought her sweater.

Once they got to Megan’s portable, Caitlin knocked on the door. And after a couple seconds, a confused Megan opened it.

But before she could say anything, Caitlin, Barry, and Cesar let themselves in.

“Man, it is FREEZING!”, said Barry blowing into his hands. Megan smirked, she was Canadian after all. The weather hardly fazed her.

“Nice to see you too Barry.”, she said in a playful tone. “Anyway, what brings you guys here? And who is…?”

“Cesar Azpilicueta. Indian Navy officer. And marine geologist/archaeologist”, explained Caitlin, cutting Megan off.

Megan raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t buying it. She wasn’t buying it one bit.

“Alright. And why is he here?”, asked Megan.

Barry looked to Caitlin **, who in turn looked to Cesar who was staring at Megan, like he was trying to remember something**. Barry gave him a light smack on the shoulder. Cesar straightened up, and made a salute, possibly out of instinct. After a few seconds he realized his stupidity, and brought his arms down.

“Um… I’m Cesar. I… uh… I do stuff.”, he said. Megan gave a confused look.

Barry and Caitlin both face-palmed themselves. This was going to harder than they thought.

“Guys… um…. mind telling me what’s going on?”, she asked. Caitlin cracked her knuckles out of nervousness.

“Well Megan, this is Cesar…. he is going to be your …teaching partner?”, said Caitlin confidently. Megan blinked her eyes.

Caitlin knew Megan wasn’t going to be a fan of this, especially when the person she’s being paired up with was a complete stranger! But Caitlin also knew Megan was professional. When she was at school, she acted and behaved as a teacher.

Megan cleared her throat. Barry and Caitlin prepared for the worst.

“Alright. Hello… Cesar, I’m Ms. Tibbitts.”, she said sternly, putting out her hand. “I… uh… look forward to working with you.”.

Cesar shook it.

Caitlin and Barry gave each other a small fist bump.

Barry patted Cesar’s back.

“Well, Cesar and I’ll go to the office and get him his I.D card and keys. Come on dude!”, he said walking out the door. Cesar gave another long stare at Megan, and then a confused look to Caitlin and walked out. And the minute they left, Caitlin expected Megan to explode. But she didn’t… instead she went back to her desk, and continued marking her papers.

“Um… Meg, you alright?”, asked Caitlin. Megan threw the pen she was writing with down in frustration.

“This… this was Marina’s plan. Wasn’t it?”, she merely asked. Caitlin shuddered.

“I am so sorry Meg. I tried to stop her, but she has mind games. She can get into your head so easily.”, said Caitlin in response. She was utterly disappointed in herself.

“The boy… Cesar… **why did he look at me, like was trying to remember something**?”, asked Megan.

Caitlin thought for a moment. She noticed that a couple of times.

“I dunno. Perhaps you met him before?”, asked Caitlin. Megan gave a frustrated chuckle.

“ **Impossible**.”.

“Ah but Ms. Tibbitts, **you are impossible.** ”, Caitlin replied. “I’m sorry Meg. I didn’t mean for Marina’s selfish plans to… involve you.”.

Megan thought for a moment. Then gave a sincere smile.

“It’s alright. Whatever. Anyway, I would get home if I were you. There is going to be a small snowstorm soon.”, she replied.

“Darn! I also gotta drop of Barry… thanks Meg. You want me to drop you off too? I mean, we do live in the same apartment complex!”, said Cait.

Megan shook her head.

“I’ve got French quizzes to mark, and besides I’m Canadian remember? Don’t worry, I’ve already asked Cisco to drop me home.”, she said playfully.

Caitlin smiled.

“Get home safe!”, she said. And Megan nodded.

They both said “bye”. And Caitlin ran from Megan’s classroom-portable to the door.

She walked back to her classroom, and saw Cesar and Barry playing tic-tac-toe on the blackboard. She sighed.

Boys will always be boys.

“Hey Cait! Guess what! I’m beating Cesar in tic-tac-toe! He is so bad!”, said Barry, pride evident in his voice.

Cesar smiled sheepishly.

“That’s great. Any-whoo, Barry lets go home. Meg said that a blizzard was coming soon, and I don’t wanna be caught up in traffic.”, said Caitlin gathering her stuff.

“Wait. Does that mean all the buses are cancelled too?”, asked Cesar. Barry nodded. Cesar muttered something in Spanish under his breath (probably a curse). “Hey Caitlin… do you mind dropping me off home too. I live on Cobham Street.”.

Caitlin and Barry looked at each other.

“Oh, Cobham? Our apartment is on that street. What a coincidence.”, said Caitlin.

“You guys live together?”, asked Cesar, naively.

Barry broke into a chuckle.

“No, we’re neighbors. His place is just in front of mine!”, said Caitlin confidently.

After 10 minutes the trio got into Caitlin’s car. Barry sat in the passenger seat, while Cesar sat at the back. The ride to their house remained relatively quiet, until Cesar popped up with a question.

“Hey guys, Megan… does she have a twin?”, asked Cesar. Caitlin had no idea where this was going and said “no.”. Cesar thought for a second after that and then asked another one.

“Does **she have an …ancestor… that looked like her**?”, asked Cesar once more. This time it was Barry who replied, saying “I dunno.”.

“Why? You think you met her ancestor?”, asked Barry, trying not to laugh. He was expecting Cesar to crack up to, but instead he seemed even more confused and lost.

Soon Caitlin got to where Cesar wanted her to drop him off.

“Um… Cesar this is a bookshop. Are you sure this is the right place?”, asked Caitlin. Cesar nodded, and got out of the car. He said, “Thank you.”, because he was a well-mannered guy and wished them a good evening. He was just about to close the car door when something came to his mind.

“Um… you guys are a pretty cute couple.”, he said, his face turning red. But before Caitlin or Barry could protest, he closed the car door and walked into the bookshop.

“Why does everyone think we’re together?”, asked Caitlin, keeping her eyes on the road. Barry stretched his arms.

“Maybe cause we go together like Sodium and Chloride!”, he replied. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

“You are such a nerd!”, said Caitlin. Barry pretended to feel offended.

“Says the girl who keeps a blood-collection kit in her purse!”.

“I thought we would never talk about that!”.

Barry gave a sweet smile towards his partner.

“Alright. Either way, we are quite the pair Ms. Snow.”.

“Yes, we are Mr. Allen.”.

**Small disclaimer, everything that was bolded in this chapter, they are important pieces of information to figure out what, and who Cesar really is. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun at the end especially, with the small snowbarry moment.**

**Anyway guys, next chapter tomorrow, same time.**

**P.S: Chelsea won against Tottenham! This was the first-time Cesar was captaining the team, and his leadership has gotten us into the final!**

**Have a great day!**

**-Sam** **:)**

 

 


	8. But the Earth refused to die

Bruised Apple Bookshop. It was an old shop. In town since the 1860’s, but out of business since the 1970’s. It was old, and forgotten. You could’ve walked past it down the street, and you wouldn’t have even realized.

And that’s what made it so perfect.

Cesar opened the all-so familiar creaking door. He walked in and place his bag on a broken chair. He looked around.

Everything as neat and orderly. No books out of place, no chocolates or toffees on the floor. But despite all the “neatness”, everything had a thin layer of dust on it. It was all so old. Cesar doubted the cash register even worked.

“Cesar! Is that you? Give me a minute I’ll just…OW!”.

Cesar walked to where they kept all the old records. And he chuckled at what he found.

“You alright Strax? That was quite the fall!”, he asked, helping up his alien (Sontaran to be more precise) friend. Strax brushed off his neat attire.

“Ah, your cat tripped me over, ugly little thing...”.

“Strax, Ferris is a dog.”.

“Dog, cat, all the same to me!”, the alien replied. “Anyway, Pearl has been cooking up some human food. Maseronii & Chiise.”.

Cesar raised a confused eyebrow.

“Macaroni and Cheese?”.

“Yes that!”.

Cesar gave a small chuckle, and gave his friend a hug.

“Aaah, showing signs of human affection I see?”, said Strax raising an imaginary-eyebrow.

Cesar immediately broke the hug, but before he could protest on how wrong that sounded Pearl came walking in.

“Cesar! Oh, thank goodness, you’re okay. You know, I never liked Marina. She always gave off a horrible vibe.”, said Pearl.

Now, Pearl was an “alien” from the planet Orre; a planet in the constellation of Ajura. The people and animals of Orre were quite smiliar to humans from Earth. They had legs, and feet, and eyes. But there was one huge difference; The people of Orre could control their aura.

Aura is energy from your mind. Energy from your heart. Energy from your soul. The people of Orre were users of this energy.

 But it was more, Orre was more than just the home to the users of Aura. Orre was home to all sorts of people. Beast’s and knights. Dragons and talking worms. Rivers that sung and cities made out of cloud.

Orre was beautiful. It was strange. It was everything.

And then it was nothing. It was gone.

A world that had taken a millennium. Was gone in seconds.

Yes, Orre was beautiful. But it was nothing more than a world lost in time.

Cesar began feeling a lump form in his throat.

“Cesar where have you been I was…. Are you alright?”, asked a voice from behind him. Cesar turned around and saw Vastra.  

Now I can go on a long explanation of who Vastra is, but I’ll keep it short. She’s a badass alien warrior, from the planet neighboring Orre; Laswov.

Cesar nodded. Tears certainly forming in his eyes. He didn’t say anything.

 And for the rest of the evening no one peeped a word. Dinner was quiet (and quite horrible, as Pearl added ketchup instead of pasta sauce to their Italian cuisine.), and evening training was cancelled. So instead they all sat around the fireplace, each one thinking of… something. That is, until Cesar finally spoke.

“Megan Tegan Tibbitts.”, he said finally. His three caretakers, stopped and looked at him. “You know, I still remember 2 years ago when I first met her. Do you guys remember?”.

Strax, Pearl, and Vastra stayed quiet. But Cesar continued.

“Well, I do. Us four were in the asylum of Daleks. Gone there, because we had gotten a S.O.S call; that place was basically a time bomb after all. And that’s when I first met her. She called herself Tegan Tibbitts, and first spoke to me over the intercom. She said she was locked in cell 316 for over a year. I asked her what she had been doing all this time, she said she was making soufflés. But, when I found her. She… she was Dalek. She was Dalek… she could’ve killed me. But she told me she was still human, deep inside she was still human. She could’ve let me rot and die there with her. But no... she told me to run. She told me to run, and to remember her…”.

Tears were now running down his cheek. He wanted them to stop. He wiped his face, with his forearm.

“And then in 1917. When we had gone to save Strax’s friend, I met her once more. I didn’t know at the time that it was soufflé girl. She told me her name was Megan. One of the few women who were pilots in the war. We went together, on a reconnaissance mission. But got caught up in a German attack. She told me to run. She told me to run and remember her. She told me the same thing soufflé girl told me. And guess what the name on her grave was; Megan **Tegan** Tibbitts…”.

Cesar looked up, and took a trembling breath.

“And today. I met her again. But she didn’t recognize me…”.

He began fidgeting with his necklace. A rose quartz gem, attached to black thread.

“Impossible. You are speaking rubbish.”, said Vastra. A slight sickness in her tone.

“She is impossible. She’s my impossible girl.”.

“NONSENSE!!”, bellowed Vastra. “THE UNIVERSE DOES NOT MAKE BARGAINS!”.

Cesar flinched.

Pearl put a calming hand on the shoulder of her alien friend.

“Then what am I? Aren’t I a bargain?”. Cesar looked to Vastra, who seemed to be at a loss of words.

“You… you’re… you’re just Cesar.”.

Cesar gave a small laugh, but it was far from funny.

“Well, now that we’re on the topic of crazy assumptions. I think I’ve also found potential Guardians.”, Cesar said cautiously.

Vastra rolled her eyes. She wasn’t enjoying this conversation.

“We have talked about this….”

“Vastra, please trust me! I’ve felt their aura. They…. they’re different…”.

“Oh, stop Cesar! You thought that the ice-cream man was different!”.

“I was five when that happened! Goodness Gracious!”.

Suddenly Pearl cleared her throat- rather loudly than usual.

“Um… Vastra, maybe it is time you start to trust Cesar with things like this…?”.

Vastra’s grip on her armchair tightened.

“Alright. Bring these “potential Guardians” of yours. And bring your “impossible girl”. If they can pass my tests then I’ll…. consider, taking them in.”, she said, finally caving in.

Cesar gave a smile. He gave a small yawn, because he was oh so very tired. Ferris; his puppy (a duck tolling retriever) curled up next to him.

“Pearl could you tell me that story again? The one you would tell me when I was little?”, he asked desperately, because a strange nostalgia had overtaken him.

Pearl smiled.

“Well, long ago when the universe was still young, it gave birth to the Earth. But whilst doing so, left it in complete and utter darkness.”, Pearl explained. “The universe cried out for its child. A child she knew wasn’t going to last too long. And so, began the Earth’s dreadful journey to erase its own pain.”.

Pearl put a shawl over Cesar, who took it gratefully.

“Why didn’t the Earth just allow the darkness to consume it. If it did, the pain would’ve went away…?”, asked Cesar.

Pearl gave a tender smile.

“Because the Earth was silly, and because it was stubborn. But most importantly, because the Earth refused to die.”.

Now, Cesar didn’t know when sleep overtook him. But it did. And fell into slumber…..

**_“…..But the Earth refused to die….”_ **

**Alright guys! I’m sorry that this chapter isn’t quite Barry and Caitlin centric. But this is the chapter that is going to fueling the rest of the story. Anyway! I’ve got a new character to introduce next chapter, so keep your heads up!**

**I hope you guys know who Strax and Vastra are. They’re from Doctor Who. I’d search up “strax funny moments” in youtube. I promise, you’ll be crying of laughter by the end.**

**Pearl is from Steven Universe… which is a pretty deep and emotional show, despite it being a cartoon.**

**And if you guys don’t know what Dalek’s are then I’ll have to EXTERMINATE you! Haha, get it?**

**Anyway, I’ll see ya on the next chapter!**

**Have a great day guys!**

**-Sam** **:)**

 

 


	9. Familiar faces and Heels

“Alright guys! Let’s use to rest of the period to just… work our essays!”.

Caitlin placed the chalk down, and walked to her desk. She took off her heels the moment she sat down. Her feet hurt, and she swore she saw a few blisters.

“Heel problems?”, asked Barry, who was marking a few Fractions quizzes.

“Tell me about it.”.

For the rest of the period nothing too out of the ordinary happened. Caitlin helped a couple of her students with the rough draft of their essay, and Barry managed to mark almost of the class’ quizzes.

Maybe today was finally going to normal.

That is until, she heard a peculiar knock on the classroom door.

She went to the door to open it, and smiled as it was a familiar face.

“Hey there Ms. Snow! It’s been a while hasn’t?”.

Caitlin smiled.

 “It certainly has Rix! What brings you here? Shouldn’t you be in University?”, Caitlin asked the young man.

Rix knew Caitlin from his time at University. Professor Rixton who was Caitlin’s professor in Biomedical Toxicology, was also Rix’s father, so it wasn’t unusual for Rix to know his father’s students. But Caitlin was different. She used to baby-sit him, when he was just a small enfant, and taught him all about the wonders of the world…. well, she just taught him long division. But still, they were close!

Rix gave a sheepish smile.

“Well, actually I got this… letter. The person who sent it told me to meet you, and that you had something important to tell me.”, he replied. Caitlin quickly grew a frown.

“Do you know who sent it to you?”, asked Caitlin, worry and panic evident in her tone.

Rix checked the front and the back.

“Uh… Marina Granovskaia…”, he replied.

Caitlin mentally face-palmed herself.

So much for having a normal day.

 

 **Alright! I know this chapter was really short, but I needed it for Character introduction purposes…. Also, I’ve got like 8 Biology diagrams I’ve gotta finish… and stippling takes SO** **long! Anyway, next chapter either Tuesday or Monday.**

**Um… personally I think that the story is coming together pretty nicely. What do you guys think? Hopefully you like it. Originally, I only had Cesar and Megan, but snowbarry just makes everything better!**

**Anyway, I’ve gotta go… those biology diagrams aren’t gonna finish themselves.**

**Have a great day guys ^_^**

**-Sam**


	10. Memories become Stories when they're Forgotten

Caitlin sighed. Marina. It was always Marina.

She took Rix to the front of the class and introduced the young university student to the class. She would be lying if she said the class took him in instantly. It had been a crazy three months, and ever since Amelia, the class hadn't even begun to trust substitutes.

Nevertheless, the students had manners, and once Rix introduced himself he quickly seated himself. Caitlin gave him marks he could input into the computer, and he got to work.

2 months later....

Life soon resumed to normal; or what was considered normal for the class and its teachers. Taxes were paid, homework, and e-mails (like always) waited for no one.

3:15 PM.

Cesar gave a soft sigh. It was the end of February, and the tip-tap of the rain outside soothed his ears. Perhaps one of the benefits to be in a portable.

He looked over to his teaching partner-Ms. Megan Tibbitts- who was entirely engrossed in marking a French quiz.

Two months.

Two months later and he still couldn't get her to even care about his existence. Cesar frowned. As he replayed that thought in his mind. It sounded so melodramatic!!

"You know, staring into space isn't going to mark these quizzes.", said Megan without looking up from her quiz.

Cesar got startled. And in the attempt to sit back in an orderly position on his chair, he banged his knee against the desk.

_Oh, the agony!_

He frowned once more. He had to stop with the melodramatic sentences.

Megan seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was, and stopped marking her test to focus her attention on Cesar.

"You... okay?".

Cesar nodded, he couldn't tell her how low his pain tolerance level was; His dignity was on the line for goodness sake!

"Yep...I was just... stretching...", he lied.

But Megan didn't seem to buy it, like how she didn't buy most things; homework excuses, reasons why a student was late, and overpriced deodorant.

Instead she went into her drawer, and pulled out a cold pack. Usually the gym had these, but Megan was frequently banging into things, and having things bang into her. She didn't want to call it clumsiness, it's just the floor hated her, the tables and chairs were bullies, and the wall always got in the way.

She gave the pack a good shake (or whatever you call, when the ammonium nitrate and the water mix to create an endothermic reaction... in other words coldness...geez I sound so nerdy...), and placed it on Cesar's knee.

"Next time you "stretch", just know I have ice packs here. You're free to take one. I guess I'm not the only one who's a frequent... stretcher...", she said stretching her arms (actually stretching her arms.).

Cesar gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Tibbitts.".

Megan smiled, but that quickly vanished and she gave a small grimacing face.

"....You... you can call me Megan".

Cesar raised an eyebrow, but that quickly vanished into a reassured smile. And for a few minutes both of them sat in silence the each enjoying the others company; strangely enough.

When suddenly Megan popped up with a question.

"Did... did make you feel like... trash for the past few weeks? Did I make you feel bad? Did I hurt you?", she asked.

Cesar's heart pounded. He didn't know to take this newfound sympathy that was being thrown his way. Mind you, he had been ignored by her ever since he began his job as her teaching partner. He would feel as if he talked to himself when they were both planning lessons. He ate lunch alone, at the back of the staff room. Sure, occasionally Barry and Caitlin would eat with him. But even they had reputations within the school, they would be considered freaks for sitting with the "stranger".

Perhaps he was better off alone. It was sad to say he was used to it....

Suddenly, Megan gave him a push on the shoulder, breaking Cesar's train of thought.

Cesar sighed.

_"Did I hurt you?"._

Cesar felt a lump in his throat, and all of a sudden, he found it hard to breathe.

_Hurt me? Oh Megan, you have no idea._

He gave a trembled sigh.

"No... why... why would you say that?", he asked, and hoped that it would be the end of the conversation. And perhaps it could've, but Megan wasn't stupid. She wasn't ignorant. She saw straight through his white-lie.

"Liar.".

"And why would you think I'm lying?", asked Cesar.

Now Megan gave the trembled sigh.

"The first time you came to my portable... you... you looked at me... as... as if you were trying to remember something? Trying to solve some puzzle?", Megan said, and she felt this strange taboo whilst doing so. She had never discussed private matters in class, even during lunch in the staff room. She felt like a criminal. It felt dreadful. And it felt wrong. And it felt exhilarating.

Oh, so exhilarating.

Or perhaps it was the situation. Perhaps it Cesar.

She looked to him for an answer. Cesar looked to his shoes, as if they had the answer to all his problems.

He used to play this moment in his mind. The moment when Megan would ask. It seemed so easy when he went through it in his mind. He would tell her he saw her twice before, and that she died saving his life both those times. She would think it was strange, but after she would accept it. And they would go on adventures.

But now, in the heat of the moment he turned up blank.

No. He couldn't pass up this chance. He wouldn't pass up this chance. For who knows when he'll get to befriend the girl who saved his life (twice!) again?

Megan Tegan Tibbitts. The girl twice dead. His soufflé girl. His impossible girl.

_"Run you clever boy... and remember me..."._

The voice rung through his mind. So clear, yet oh so very distant.

Cesar took a deep breath.

"We're going to be working with each other, for lord know how long. Just tell me who you are?".

Megan became confused. This was certainly not the answer she was looking for.

"You know who I am.", she said quite puzzled.

"No, I don't. I look at you at you every single day, and I don't understand a thing about you. Why do I keep running into you? Why am I so fascinated with you?", Cesar countered. Frustration began to fill him, and it was all justified. You too, would feel frustrated if you travelled the universe to find someone, only to know they don't know anything about you.

Megan ran her fingers through her hair.

"Cesar, Marina transferred you here. We-''

"No. Before that. I met you at the Dalek Asylum, there was a girl who was kept prisoner, she died saving my life, and she was you.", he replied. Now he was really feeling the irritation.

"She really wasn't.", replied Megan. She could've said anything else. She could've said he was crazy, or that he was mistaken, or she could've asked what the hell a Dalek was?!?! But she didn't.

"Belgium- World War One. There was a female war-pilot. We fought the Germans together. She died, and it was my fault, and she was you!", he yelled. Cesar frustrated.

"What are you, huh? A trick? A trap? Who sent you here? Who sent you mess me up?", he demanded.

He was mad, and he was angry.

Why did he even care? What did it matter to him? Who in their right mind would search the universe to find a girl?

Megan took a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!", she said. Fear evident in her voice.

Suddenly Cesar softened. He looked his teaching partner. Her eyes driven by fear. The irritation and anger was now replaced by guilt and sorrow.

"Megan, I have seen things you'll never believe. And I have lost things you'll never understand.".

Megan closed her eyes, and felt the several tears trickle down her face.

"Is this just a stupid story, or did this really happen?", she asked. Her voice almost a whisper now.

Cesar began feeling tears of his own, threatening to break free.

"Everything ever told really happened. Stories are where memories go when they're forgotten.".

Cesar was expecting her to sit back and pretend this never happened. Or perhaps go to Caitlin and tell her what a freak Cesar was.

But instead, she gave him a hug. It was an awkward hug, and highly uncomfortable. But a hug, was still a hug. And comforted Cesar very much.

For the rest of the time they were at school Megan asked Cesar about how he saw her twice before. About Time and Space. And about Daleks; Cesar gave a really looong explanation on that.

Of course, she didn't believe any of it. She was a woman of the 21st century. A smart woman. But, there was a strange sickening feeling in her stomach that it might be real. A strange feeling. An exhilarated feeling.

Soon is was 4:15pm, and they agreed it was time to head home. Both took the nearest bus to Cobham Street. Once they got off at their destination, Megan popped up with a question.

"Do.... do you live in a Bookshop?", asked Megan. Cesar gave a sheepish grin.

"Uh... yeah. I mean, we've got the space!", he said.

Megan thought for a second. Wanting to say something, but decided against it. She tilted her head thinking about... something, and after a couple seconds gave a genuine smile. A smile, which Cesar had never recieved before. He smiled back.

Megan turned to walk to her apartment, but stopped and turned back to Cesar.

"You said memories become stories when they're forgotten. Maybe some of them become songs?", she said and walked down the street, not looking back.

Cesar froze for a second. A small smile creeping onto his face. He thought for a second, and then turned around and began walking towards the Bruised Apple in the opposite direction.

_"Memories become songs when we forget them, eh?"_

Cesar looked around. He saw people holding umbrellas. Couples shielding themselves from the cold rain.Together,walking down the bustling street. 

Cesar put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. And began to hum a song which he felt went perfect with his situation. 

**you have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart .**

**Maybe in magazines,**

**But you'll still be my star. Baby, 'cause in the dark.**

**You can't see shiny cars.**

**Now that it's raining more than ever,**

**Know that we'll still have each other.**

**You can stand under my umbrella.**

 

**_"You can stand under my umbrella..."_ **

Cesar smiled and continued to hum. And perhaps it was here that he realized how beautiful rain was. And a small feeling in the back of his mind made him think she thought so too.

**Alright! Sorry for the lack of snowbarry... again! I hope you guys love the story for it's plot... anyway there is this one reviewer on Fanfiction.net, so shout out..... Guest!**

**I'll write down their latest review... so you know who you are;**

**Guest chapter 5 . Apr 22; I do need a happy chapter. Love your story**

**Yep! Thank you "Guest". I love ya!**

**Rix is also an avid reviewer, and he's in the story. So shout out to you bud!**

**There is also Shelley and Snowbarry_otp !**

**Anyway, I've got History notes to write! I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Have a great day!**

**-Sam**

 


	11. Sorry for the delay...

Hey guys! 

I know it's only been like 2 weeks since I last updated but I can't seem to get this story off my mind. So, I'll been updating regularly starting on Friday (Sunday the latest). ALSO! READ THE LAST CHAPTER! BECAUSE I CHANGED THE ENDING. I believe it's called "Story's become memories once forgotten"

Anyway be prepared for a class picnic and a river named Snowbarry.... You'll understand soon!! Alright I gotta go I'm at school (in the library) and class starts in 3 minutes...I'm on the 3rd floor!

Haha! Anyway see ya soon guys!

-Sam


	12. Cold Pasta Makes Everything Better..

“Alright guys! Come on we’re almost there!”, yelled Caitlin to her (fairly tired) class. She tightened her grip on the bag of food she was holding.

It was the last day before March Break, which meant that no educational-activity would be done whatsoever. So, every teacher had planned out a fun “bonding” day.

Ms. West took her class downtown to go watch a musical reenactment of “The Wizard of Oz” in the classy Central Theatre, while Mr. Thawne- the gym teacher- took his class to go watch a football game.

Unfortunately, Caitlin didn’t have the money to go to provide such adventures for her class. And she didn’t want to ask them for money. So, the next best thing was a picnic.

It wasn’t too bad though. Megan, Cesar and Mr. Cisco Ramone (including his class) were gonna join them. Caitlin sighed. This should be interesting!

Once they reached the picnic stop, everyone -including Barry and Caitlin- flopped on the ground out of fatigue. It took them a good 30 minutes of walking to get here.

“Woah! I think I see a otter in Snowbarry River.”, yelled Sean. Caitlin and Barry looked at each other.

“Snowbarry River?”, asked Caitlin.

Sam grinned.

“Oh c’mon Ms. Snow! R-Remember the time w-when we came here for that “Microbes Experiment”. And Barry went into the w-water because he “thought” a p-petri dish fell in it. So he jumped in, but he didn’t know how to s-swim so-

“Hey! The current was just too fast!”, yelled Barry trying to defend himself. But that poorly backfired as no one the class looked to believe it.

“Anyway, you had to drag him out of the water. You p-practically s-saved him Ms. Snow.”, finished Sam.

Rix stretched his arms.

“Hence the name Snowbarry River!”.

Caitlin blushed. She had to admit, it was a cute name.

  _Snowbarry_.

Then suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Megan, followed by Cesar and Cisco.

“Hey. We’re here.”, she said placing down a huge bowl full of Macaroni. “What’s wrong Cait? You seem startled.

Caitlin shook her head.

“I’m fine! Alright guys let’s set everything up!”, she yelled and the whole class got to work.

It only took everyone about 15 minutes to organize everything. Caitlin laid down the picnic blankets (which were really just oversized bed-comforters), and everyone begun placing down the food.

 There were no major accidents but a couple of drinks were spilled here and there (*cough* Thanks Eli! *cough*).

 Once everyone’s face was full of Macaroni, warm fruit-punch, and stale chips, they begun doing their own thing. A group of boys in Cisco’s class began a game of soccer. Whereas, all the girls came together in a big group and began doing… girl things?!

But the Inusitus Gang (which consisted of Elijah, Sam, Arshy, ‘Mish, Sean, Sukhraj, and Rix) went upstream and began singing and whatnot. Sam had gotten a ukulele for Christmas and could play a **few** easy songs, such as Riptide, Counting Stars, Hey Jude etc.

“Okay guys! Just don’t go too far!”, yelled Caitlin, and sat back down. The safety of her students clearly on her mind.

“Hey, don’t worry.”, said Barry sitting next to her. Caitlin ran her fingers through her hair.

“It’s really hard not to worry.”.

Caitlin then grinned. “Anyway, how are you **Flash?!?”**

Barry looked confused for a minute, and then burst of laughing.

The class had begun calling him Flash ever since he beat Mr. Thawne- their gym teacher- in the 500 metre race (In the Teacher Olympics of course!).

Needless to say, Mr. Thawne wasn’t quite happy. And as fast as Barry might’ve been, he certainly wasn’t as strong… or good looking.

So sometimes when Mr. Thawne would get under the skin of the class, they would make sure to comment on how fast “Flash” was. Sure, they be forced to do pushups at lunch as punishment. But man, it was fun getting on his nerves.

“I’m fine Ice Queen!”, replied Barry. Caitlin gave a laugh. She completely forgot about the performance they did back in November.

Barry thought for a moment, and then made an interesting remark.

“You know, **speed and cold are opposites…** right?”.

Caitlin stopped, and then smiled.

“Well I guess that makes us quite the pair, eh Mr. Allen?”.

“I guess it does, Ms. Snow?”.

Suddenly silence fell over them. But they didn’t mind. Both sat there silently, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Um… Caitlin?”, said a voice breaking the -otherwise pleasant- silence.

Caitlin look around thinking it was either Megan or Cisco, but it was not.

Cesar stood there, quite awkwardly in fact.

“Hey there Cesar! Aren’t you supposed to be with Meg-

Caitlin stopped as she saw Cisco and Megan together on the other side of the river. Caitlin smiled. She was quite happy. Cisco and Megan. But that smile quickly vanished as she saw Cesar’s lonely face.

She sighed.

“Would you like to sit here Cesar?”, asked Caitlin empathetically. Because she knew how it felt to be left for another.

Cesar blinked hard, but before he could answer he was interrupted.

“Hey! Ms. Snow! Me and the gang-’’

“Eli, the gang and I”, replied Caitlin correcting the young boy’s grammar.

Elijah sighed.

 “The **gang and I** were wondering if we could go a little further upstream. There is this supercool area… and Sean even saw a group of otters!”, yelled Elijah, looking quite excited.

“C-Could we please go!”, asked Sam.

Caitlin sighed.

“Only if Rix is there to supervise you guys! Is that fine Rix?”, asked Caitlin.

Rix -whose face was full of biryani- nodded.

“Alright go. But be safe guys!”, said Barry. The gang cheered. And left.

But Elijah stayed behind.

“Anything else Eli?”, Caitlin asked the young boy.

Elijah swallowed.

“Well…um... Mr. Cesar… do you wanna join us?”.

Cesar looked at the boy in disbelief. Elijah- thinking he had said something wrong- began explaining himself.

“Well, it’s just that you always talk about how cool the Indian Navy was. And about all the Australian or Indian or French species of animals you’ve seen. How about I show you an American River Otter?”

Caitlin looked at the boy. Small tears beginning to form- why was on the verge of crying?

Cesar sighed.

“I would love that Eli. I would love that so much.”, said Cesar. Gratitude and appreciation quite evident in his voice.

“Alright! I’ll tell the rest of the gang! They’ll be thrilled!”, running back to where his friends where.

“Please walk Eli! Last time you ran, you banged into a tree!”, yelled Caitlin behind him.

Cesar smiled.

“You…you were right Caitlin. Your class… they have something that most kids these days don’t.”.

Caitlin held her head high in pride.

“Greatness?”, asked Barry.

The young Naval Officer shook his head.

“No something even better: Goodness.”.

And with that, he ran off to join the students.

For the rest of the day, nothing too spectacular happened. Barry and Caitlin continued their small conversation; But everyone totally knew that they were secretly flirting.

Cesar educated the gang on the River Otters. And everyone decided to name them both Ms. Snow and Barry, as only made sense; They did live in Snowbarry River after all!

Cesar would occasionally glance at the other side of the river. He was sure that once he told Megan about everything, they would become best friends. But nothing too significant has changed. He still sits alone at lunch. He still feels like he’s talking to himself when planning lessons.

“Oooh! Someone likes Ms. Tibbitts!”, yelled Sean breaking Cesar’s train of thought… and his ear for that matter.

“You guys wouldn’t understand.”.

“Yeah, we do!”, replied Arshy.

“No, you don’t! You haven’t seen the world!”, Cesar countered.

“Oi! Of course, we have! Remember Amelia?”, yelled Sukhraj, his British accent quite evident.

Cesar gave off a sad laugh… if that was possible.

“Alright. It’s only for the strange.”.

And then an eerie fell upon the group. A silence which did not suit this group in particular.

Cesar sighed. He felt it was better if he left, and took his misery with him somewhere else. As much as he wanted to pour his life story out he knew better.

Often times, when people are miserable they tend to make other people miserable too. But that never helps.

“You’ve been hurt pretty badly. Now you’re not sure whether the wound will heal faster patched up, or left out in the open.”, said Rix.

Cesar looked at him. He wasn’t even sure kids these days could string sentences together, let alone say something as deep as that.

“You won’t understand Mr. Cesar. You haven’t seen the world. It’s only for the strange.”, said ‘Mish, echoing what Cesar had said earlier.

Cesar gave a small chuckle in return. These kids were something alright.

“Do you like her?”, asked Sam suddenly. The whole group looked at Cesar, curious to know the answer.

Guys, this isn’t your ordinary playground crush.”, he replied.

Hoping that it would end the conversation. But it didn’t.

“Alright then, do you **love** her?”, asked Sean. He received a smack on the shoulder from Arshy, for asking such a personal question.

Cesar gave another glance towards Megan and Cisco. Megan laughing hysterically, and Cisco grinning; clearly amused with the reaction.

He then looked down at the grass.

“No.”.

The gang was taken back with his answer. Because in all honesty, they weren’t expecting that. They were expecting him to say “yes”. Or to ask for their help to get her to like him.

_No._

It was only his pain to feel, but it stung the group so hard. Each one grimacing over each “No” they’ve ever had to suffer from.

“No. I don’t love her.”, Cesar says. He closes his eyes. Repeating the words in his mind, and trying to believe them.

_“No. I don’t love her.”_

_“No. I don’t love her.”_

_“No. I don’t love her.”_

He opens them. And finds them filled with tears. A lump in his throat also starting to form.

“Come on Mr. Cesar. Let’s go stuff our faces with cold pasta.”, asks Sean. And the whole group nod their head. Hoping the cold pasta would lighten the mood once more.

Cesar chuckled.

“You know what guys. I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”.

once the group got to the food area, Cesar received a small pat on the back from Rix. A  “You’re the coolest teacher ever.” compliment from Sam and Elijah. And other various compliments from the rest.

Caitlin and Barry seemed to notice how miserable he was. And the three of them embraced each other in a group hug.

Cesar filled his plate with cold pasta and sat near the river.

 _“No. I don’t love her.”_. He tells himself once more. Trying to believe it.

 And this time he actually does.

**Alright!**

**I’m super sorry for the angsty ending. I just had to add it in. Snowbarry River seems like a great wedding spot for The Flash and his Ice Queen … haha! Only kidding… or am I?**

**Anyway, next chapter will be out probably Sunday. I need to brainstorm ideas for it.**

**Poor Cesar, always the scapegoat!**

**This was personally a pretty fun chapter to write. The fact that the levels of snowbarry and Cesar-ness are equaled makes it even better!**

**Also, if you guys are wondering Inusitus means strange in latin.**

**Hmmm… strange....**

**Anways, have a good one guys!**

**-Sam**

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

 

 


	13. Falling like dominoes...

** I recommend listening to Riptide by Vance Joy and the cover of the song by Taylor Swift. DO IT. Trust me, it’s worth it! **

“Okay. To find the volume just multiply the length width the width and height.”, said Mr. Barry Allen whilst writing some numbers on the chalkboard.

It was the first day back from March break. And to say that they missed doing nothing for a whole week was a complete understatement.

“Then you just… guys? Guys!?! Are you even listening?”, asked the slightly annoyed teacher. He looked around and saw the whole class doing some completely unrelated to Math.

Sam was doodling. Sean was on his phone. Elijah was sleeping. Even Caitlin was painting her nails.

RING! RING! RING!

“Okay. We’ll continue this after lunch!”, Barry said wiping chalk dust off his shirt.

“Hey! But you promised that we would get to work on our Science projects!”, protested Elijah.

Barry gave the “too-bad-deal-with-it” look, the classic look teachers usually tend give.

“Well I’m not leaving without teaching this formula.”.

The entire class groaned. They were in no mood for Math… again!!?!! But realized there was no point arguing, and went to go get their lunches.

Caitlin took out her lunch; a (squished) bagel and juice box. Great.

Usually she would eat in the staff room with the rest of the teachers, but she promised herself that every Monday she would try to eat in the classroom with her class.

After a couple of minutes, the class came back in with their lunches. Caitlin saw Barry come back holding a brown bag. He sat down and pulled out a glass container which looked to have pasta.

“Cold pasta, Mr. Allen?”.

“What else would I have Ms. Snow?”.

Caitlin smiled. The rest of the lunch was fairly boring- as lunches tend to be. Finally, the bell for recess rang, and everyone dashed outside.

Caitlin sighed. Finally, some peace and qui-

“Excuse me, Ms. Snow?”, asked a voice behind her. Caitlin turned around and saw Sam, Elijah, Sean, Arshy, Mish, Sukhraj, and Rix still in the class.

“Uh… what are you guys doing here?”, asked Caitlin. Seeming quite confused. “I don’t remember giving any of you detention.”.

Sean snickered.

“Why do you always think of the worst possible situation?”.

Caitlin smirked.

“I can’t help it. I’m a pessimist. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?”.

Sukhraj sighed.

“Ms. Snow don’t you remember? CBI!”.

“CBI?”.

Arshy facepalmed herself.

“Central Investigating Bureau!”.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. And then suddenly it her.

“Oh! It’s your little… club… thingie.”.

“Oi, it’s not little! Just watch, one day we’ll be the best detectives in the world.”.

Caitlin-not wanting to offend her students- merely rolled her eyes.

Rix stretched his arms.

“Anyway, you promised that we could use your classroom for weekly meetings. So…”.

Caitlin began packing her stuff.

“Right! I’ll leave. Um… who’s your supervising teacher?”.

The group gave a confused look.

“Um… Ms. Snow… you said that you’ll be our supervising teacher. Along with Barry, Cesar, and Ms. Tibbitts.”, said Elijah.

Caitlin mouthed an “oh”. Then suddenly heard arguing outside her door. And in came Megan and Barry who were at each other’s throats (literally!). Poor Cesar came from behind, and gave Caitlin the “don’t-ask” look.

“Can you not walk any faster Megan? You are sooo slow! Geez, maybe you should work out.”

“SLOW?! I’M SLOW?! Well, TU AS CERVAU D’UN SANDWICH AU FROMAGE. UN SANDWICH AU FROMAGE BARRY!”

Suddenly Megan and Barry froze. And turned around slowly to face the class- who were a little distressed seeing their teachers arguing amongst one another.

Megan cleared her throat.

“Bonjour tout-le-monde. How is everyone?”, asked Megan; quite nervously in fact.

“Uh... Ms. Tibbitts did you just say Barry has a brain of a cheese sandwich?”, asked Eli.

“You said wha-’’. But before Barry could finished Megan elbowed him.

“No no. Of course not. Barry and I were just kidding, right Barry?”, she asked turning her attention to him.

Barry mumbled “she’s right.”. Suddenly Cesar spoke up.

“Uh… let’s get this meeting under way!”, he said, trying-yet failing- to lighten the mood between the Megan and Barry.

So, the meeting began… and honestly for the first 20 minutes it was sort of a bore.

Nothing too exciting happened. Caitlin finished her lunch. Barry began planning out the lessons for the afternoon. Cesar told the gang his war stories. And Megan… well Megan convinced Cisco to join and began blubbering on in French with him; Though everyone doubts he understood a word she said. The students didn’t quite understand what Megan was saying either, but managed to comprehend a few words such as “idiot”, “cat”, and “shovel”; But Elijah swore he heard “beautiful” instead.

 

Everyone had begun feeling that this was just a waste of their lunch. Especially the students. Until the gang popped up a brilliant idea.

“Hey Cesar, Barry! Come over here!”, said Rix waving towards the two young men. Barry and Cesar – the latter looking quite skeptical- walked over.

“What is it guys?”.

Arshy beamed.

“Well Barry, didn’t you always tell us how you wanted to sing to Caitlin?”.

Sam grinned.

“And Cesar, h-how you always wanted to sing to Megan.”.

Cesar and Barry looked each other. Dubious looks evident on their face.

“Guys. Don’t you remember the picnic? Mega-’’

“Oh, c’mon Cesar! I’m sure you’ll impress her!”.

Barry raised an eyebrow; apparently this was the first time he was hearing about Cesar’s supposed “crush”.

“Wait wait wait. You like Meg?”.

Cesar facepalmed himself.

“Long story!”.

Eli waved his hands up.

“Guys! Focus!! C’mon!”.

The group nodded in unison.

Barry ruffled his hair, while Cesar-as any good Naval Officer would do- straightened his.

“Alright! Fine! We’ll do it!”.

The group cheered a soft, happy cheer.

“Okay then, which song? I’ll do anything. Except for the Justin Bieber trash.”.

The group gave the two young men questioning looks.

“What?”, asked Barry.

Rix sneered.

“Dude, no one even likes Justin Bieber anymore!”.

The whole group snickered.

Cesar smiled.

“Alright alright. What’s the song we’re gonna sing?”.

Sam simpered.

“Riptide by Vance Joy. I w-would do s-something better. But Riptide only n-needs 3 chords, so it’s pretty simple to play on the ukulele.”.

And with that, the group set everything up. They seated Megan, Caitlin, and Cisco (so Cesar could apparently “show off”) in chairs.

Barry and Cesar were given “mics”; which were really just rulers. And they started.

“Ladies and gentle **man** , I present to you Captain Azpi and The Flash!”, introduced Elijah. The crowd (which was really just Rix and ‘Mish) went wild… but not too wild… cause like… Ms. Snow was in the room.

Barry and Cesar stood at the front of the classroom. The former looking quite confident… and the latter… not so much!

Cesar took a deep breath and started.

**_“I was scared of dentists and the dark. I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations”._ **

Cesar sang quite nervously. Because in all honesty he feared starting conversations with pretty girls… and dentists!

Now Barry took the lyrics.

**_“Oh, all my friends are turning green. You're the magician's assistant in their dream”_.**

And now both sang in unison.

**_“Oh, oh, and they come unstuck”._ **

**_“Lady, running down to the riptide. Taken away to the dark side”_ ** _, Barry eyed Caitlin._

**_“I wanna be your left-hand man”_ ** _[Cesar made small eye contact with Cisco and then Megan]_

Once more both Cesar and Barry sang in unison.

**_“I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause. You're gonna sing the words wrong.”_ **

Suddenly the gang jumped in singing the bridge.

**_“I just wanna, I just wanna know_ **

**_If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay_ **

**_I just gotta, I just gotta know_ **

**_I can't have it, I can't have it any other way”._ **

Barry kneeled down on his knees in front of Caitlin.

**_“I swear she's destined for the screen.”_ **

Cesar, who was in no position to  kneel before Megan, faced the gang and sang to them. Because-and he’s said it before- they were quite the kids.

**_“Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh…”._ **

The gang beamed. Rix and Eli saluted him. Sam and Sukhraj blew a kiss. While Sean, Arshy, and ‘Mish merely gave a huge smile.

Then suddenly (and I mean **suddenly** ), Caitlin jumped up from her seat.

she ruffled Barry’s hair.

 ** _“Darling, I’m running down to the riptide. Been taken away to the dark side. Yet, I wanna be your right-hand girl.”,_** she sang. Holding his chin.

Megan got up from her seat too. She rarely did things like this, but the energy in the room had almost forced her.

She faced Cisco.

 And that’s when Cesar’s face fell. He knew that Megan would sing to Cisco. Although he couldn’t help but still feel disappointed.

Then suddenly Megan got up. And began walking towards the gang and Cesar.

 **“ _Do you love me? When I’m singing that song and I’ve got a lump in my throat cause you’re gonna sing the words wrong.”,_** Megan sang.

It wasn’t the most beautiful voice in world; a few of her high notes did fall flat. But Cesar didn’t care. But whilst singing to the gang, he knew- he was absolutely sure- that she was singing to him too.

But this wasn’t a movie. Just as she stopped she went back to Cisco. And it left Cesar with a small smile. A sad smile.

Then suddenly everyone (even Cisco!)) broke into the song.

And once it was over a strange silence fell over the class. Caitlin and Barry. Cisco and Megan. Cesar and… well, Cesar and his gang. Everyone just stopped and appreciated everything they had.

Barry had his Ice Queen.

Caitlin had her Flash.

Cesar had his Impossible Girl.

Megan had her Cisco.

And in that moment people almost seemed like dominos. Falling for each other. Yet without the capability to love the one who fell for them.

Maybe that’s why humans (humans from Earth to be more precise) intrigued Cesar.

“I ship it.”, said Sam and Rix. Breaking the silence… and the teacher’s dignity for that matter.

Caitlin cleared her throat.

“I… uh… I gotta go to the washroom.”, she said quickly and dashed out the door.

Cisco ruffled his hair.

“I promised Ms. West that give her those History Textbooks.”, and dashed out the door himself.

Leaving Barry, Megan, and Cesar with the gang.

Cesar and Megan gave each other awkward glances, leaving poor Barry in the middle.

“Um… Cease don’t you have those… things to get to.”, he said.

Cesar raised an eyebrow, but then quickly understood.

“Ah yes! The things… I should probably get to those… things. Bye.”, he said and dashed out the door too.

Megan gave an unimpressed look.

“You totally dig Caitlin, right?”, she asked.

Barry blushed.

“Uh… no. You totally… uh… Cesar…. totally… you and him.”, Barry countered. But couldn’t quite string his counter-response together.

He looked to Megan with a sorry-look. But she was firm and cold.

“No Barry. I don’t.”.

“I think you should give him a chance. He’s a great fellow.”.

“He’s shady. And I think he’s completely insane. I think Cisco is a much better ‘fellow’.”.

Now this is where Barry was taken back. He loved Megan like a little sister. But Cesar…. there was something about Cesar which made you want to shed absolute compassion for him. It was strange. But hey, at least he could blame his biochemistry after this…?

“Give him a chance Megan. Or I’m sure someone else will.”.

Megan rolled her eyes, frustration (frustration which was full justified) began to fill her.

“Oh, ferme la bouche Barry! You’ve only know him for what? 2 months! Are you seriously siding with him right now!”.

“YES! ALRIGHT! YES! He’s told me that he lost his mother young. Megan, I lost my mother when I was little. Megan he’s hurt.”.

“Well, he told me that he saw me twice before! And that I died both times! GEEZ BARRY! I swear he is crazy.”.

RING!! RING!! RING!!

The bell the signaled the end of recess rang.

Megan and Barry glared at each other. The other not willing to back down. But finally, it was Barry who won.

Megan muttered something under her breath (probably a curse), and walked out the door to go to her portable.

But while Megan was walking out, Caitlin was walking in and they both bumped into each other.

“Oh! I’m sorry Meg.’’

“S’alright.”

“Hey, would you care for some-’’

Caitlin was cut off. As Megan continued to walk out. Not waiting for Caitlin to finish her sentence.

She turned to Barry, who in turn looked somewhere else.

“Barry what did you-’’

“Nothing. Megan just needs to learn how to be respectful.”.

Caitlin put her hands on her hips and then walked over to Barry and gave him a hug. Barry looked astonished. In all honesty, he was expecting a scolding.

“You looked like you could use a hug.”.

Barry smiled.

“Um… Barry?”, said a voice behind him.

Barry turned around and saw the gang. He completely forgot they were there.

“Oh. I’m sorry you guys had to see that argument.”.

The gang gave smiles of empathy. They had all been there in some point of their lives. And they know from experience, that arguing with a loved one isn’t easy.

“Anyway. 5th period is about to start soon. Aren’t you going to write Math questions upon the board.”, asked Arshy… the only person who probably loved Math.

Barry thought for a moment.

“No. Caitlin and I promised you time to work on your Science projects. So… you guys will get that time.”.

The gang cheered. And sat in their seats. Patiently waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

Barry looked to Caitlin, who smiled back. He sighed. If one thing is for sure, it’s that he’ll always have Caitlin.

** Megan’s portable; **

Megan sat down in her overcrowded desk. She had planning time and was hoping to finish marking some quizzes. But the state of her desk spoke otherwise.

 Papers were everything. Pens were scattered.

_Gee, quite the organizer aren’t you Ms. Tibbitts._

She sighed. Barry just didn’t understand. Cisco… Cisco was amazing. He made her feel amazing (no, not in the way you think I mean). He was funny. And he was smart. And he had a nice sense of style.

She had all planned out. Cisco and her would date for 2 and ¼ years. Then he would propose to her at Dayna’s Diner. Everyone was going to be there; Caitlin, Barry, Rix, her students.

Then they would get a kid. She would name the child Red if it was a boy. And Violet if it was a girl.

They would go on family vacations twice a year, to exotic places. Possibly historical ones… she did a double major in Canadian History (alongside French) and found it fascinating.

Cisco and her were going to grow old together. Play golf. Walk their 13 Yorkshire Terriers.

Megan was going to have a simple life. A proper life. She was after all a teacher. Not really much of an exciting profession.

Then suddenly her portable door flung open and in came Cesar.

Oh, Cesar. She didn’t hate him. She didn’t want to.

It’s just… he didn’t exactly go well with her planned out life. He… he made her melt.

He was the complete opposite of Cisco.

Strange. Emotional. A former Naval Officer. And had horrible sense of style.

He apparently saw Megan twice before. But she didn’t believe that. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

Megan stopped the reprocess what she had just thought. She loved Cisco. She knew it. But Cesar gave her butterflie-.

No. They weren’t butterflies. It was nauseous. Cause Cesar made her sick.

“ _I love Cisco.”,_ she tells herself trying to believe it.

Cesar gave a small grin.

“Um… Ms. Oswald told me to give these to you.”, he said handing worksheets to her.

Megan took them and placed them on her desk.

“So… I was talking to Cisco. You two, eh?”, he asked fidgeting with a nearby sharpener.

Megan stiffened.

“Yeah. So, you’ve got a problem with that?”, she countered, and instantly regretted it.

Cesar looked back at her.

“No. Of course not. Why…? Megan I’m happy for you.”, he said trying to loosen her up.

And she did. She let her shoulders loose.

 “Cisco is pretty great.”, said Megan daydreaming. “We are going to get married, and have kids, and grow old together.”

“And that’s it?”.

“Yeah.”

Cesar looked at her with confusion. A muscle in his jaw twitching.

“you know, “When you're a kid, they tell you it's all... grow up. Get a job. Get married. Have kids. Grow old, and that's it.”, he said, glowering. “But do you want to know what I think Meg? I think that the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And oh, so much more better.”

Megan bit her lip. Because truthfully, he was right. He was absolutely right.

“Oh Cesar, but what will people think?”.

Cesar’s expression hardened.

“You shouldn’t care, about what people think.”.

Megan gave a half-smile. A smile full which hit Cesar with reality, way before her words did.

“I’m a teacher, Cesar. I have to care about what people think.”.

Cesar grimaced. And Megan couldn’t help but do the same.

“Anyway. You could head home if you like. We only have one more class till school is over for the day… I can handle it.”.

“No. I… I’ll mark some quizzes.”, he said and took a handful of quizzes and a red pen. “I… I’ll go mark them in the staff room. I think… for the sake of our teaching relationship… I should.”.

Cesar was just about to go out when Megan stopped him.

“WHO ARE YOU?!”, she yelled.

And it was a strange yell. It was a yell full of confusion. A yell full of fear. A yell full of all the emotions that bubbled inside her for the past 2 months.

Because it was the truth. She didn’t know him. She didn’t know a thing about him.

And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t understand a single thing about him.

Cesar winced. The corners of his eyes crinkling.

“You know, the first time they tell the world is turning you just can’t believe it. ‘Cause everything looks likes its standing still. But I can feel it…”- Cesar grabbed her hand. And surprisingly, she let him- “The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 107 thousand kilometres an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go... “

Cesar let go of her hand.

“That is who I am.”.

Megan squeezed her eyes shut, and turned around.

Cesar didn’t try to console her. Because honestly, he had no right to do so.

So, he left the portable; he had French quizzes to mark anyway.

Megan sat down in her chair. Her eyes welled up.

_“Oh clever boy, I always knew who you were.”._

Megan banged her hand on her desk. She didn’t like that voice in her head.

_“I love Cisco.”_

_“I love Cisco.”_

_“I love Cisco.”_

She tells herself trying to believe. And she doe-

No. Megan couldn’t. She couldn’t allow herself to believe such a lie.

Megan curved her lips into a small smile. Because maybe she shouldn’t.

**_“Darling I’m running down to the Riptide. Been taken away to the dark side. Yet I wanna be your right-girl hand.”_ **

**_“Do you love me? When I’m singing that song and you’ve got a lump in your throat cause I’m gonna sing the words wrong…”_ **

**Alright! Super LOOONG chapter! But I hoped you liked it. I obviously recommend listening to Riptide by Vance Joy to get a feel, and listening to the cover by Taylor Swift (it’s actually good!) to get a feel for how Megan or Cait might sing it! I’m serious, actually do. It’s a nice song.**

**Before I continue, I just want to say Cisco isn’t… like a bad person. I feel like I’ve sorta portrayed him as someone rude and whatnot… but that isn’t the case. I’m just trying to keep this as cringe-free as possible.**

**Although I doubt that’ll be possible. We’re in a middle school for goodness sakes!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. This one might have a lot of makes mistakes, so forgive me for that. And yeah!**

**I did promise Barry singing! So, I hope that pleased you guys!**

**Anyway, I’ve been writing for 3 hours straight.**

**So, I gotta take a power snooze.**

**Haha! Have a great one guys!**

**-Sam**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. For the love of Tuesdays

For the next two weeks not much happened.

There were two more meetings for the gang, although Barry and Cesar didn’t break out into a song in any one of them.

Barry and Megan were back on friendly terms. And Megan didn’t criticize Cesar for everything he said, which is… good!

Everything was relatively… normal. Something the class didn’t really like at all.

So, they were quite happy when “normal” was… well… un-normal.

It was a Tuesday, probably the most mundane day of the week, and Caitlin Snow was sitting in her seat,waiting for Barry, Megan and Cesar, so the CBI meeting could start.

Ever since their first CBI meeting, she couldn’t wait for the next one.

The gang was already in the classroom, talking about a dance project or something.

Then suddenly she heard noise from outside her classroom. Talking-noise to be more precise. It sounded like Megan and Barry arguing.

Caitlin sighed. Not again.

“Seriously guys, you have to stop this.”, said Caitlin firmly as the trio walked into.

Megan and Barry looked at each other… quite confused.

“Stop what?”.

“This arguing!”.

“Uh… Cait we weren’t arguing.”, said Megan. “We were just talking about yogurt.”.

Caitlin mouthed an “oh”; she had begun doing that a lot lately.

Suddenly Cisco popped in.

“Hey guys! I heard CBI is having another meeting! Woohoo! Let’s get it started!”, he said walking in.

Now, most would’ve expected Megan to shout in glee. Her and Cisco were sort of “together”. But in fact, the complete opposite happened. Megan’s face quickly fell.

“Uh… Cisco… don’t you have those… er… unit tests to mark?”.

Cisco gave a look of confusion. Guess he was used to Megan semi-fangirling over him every 5 seconds…?

“Oh… Well… I guess I’ll get to those.”, he said walking out, sorta upset.

Caitlin, Cesar and Barry eyed Megan.

“I’ll explain later.”, she said.

And before anyone else could say anything else, Marina came walking through the door.

Now, the gang and Megan had seen Marina a couple times before. But they didn’t quite know who she was, or how she knew Cesar, Barry, and Caitlin. But they did know that she was bad news.

So, Marina popping out of nowhere didn’t really set off any happy signals inside their minds.

Cesar looked out the door, as if trying to look for someone but looked disappointed as they weren’t there.

“Who are you looking for?”, asked an irritated Marina.

Cesar frowned.

“Mr. Leonardo Da Vinci. Last time I met him, he promised to treat me to tartufo. I nice Italian cuisine. I guess I won’t be meeting him today then.”.

Marina rolled her eyes. She was not enjoying this one bit. But while Marina rolled her eyes, everyone else (except for Megan) raised their eyebrows.

_The last time I met Mr. Da Vinci?_

How is that possible?

“You know maybe if you actually focused on your work rather than talk about nonsense like that, you could’ve kept your spot in the Navy.”.

Cesar went silent. That hurt. That hurt a lot. He looked down at the floor, but he could feel the burning gaze of everyone in the classroom.

“You know… that uh… t-that isn’t rubbish.”, said a peep-little voice.

Cesar looked up and Megan staring down Marina.

“Oh really? Ms. Tibbitts, Cesar just told us that he met someone who has been DEAD for the past 600 years. I’m not sure you understand what it means to die.”, said Marina.

Oooh. She was good. She was really good. And if there was anyone else in Megan’s shoes they might’ve left it at that.

But this is Megan Tegan Tibbitts.

She walked an inch closer to Marina. Her eyes burning with fierce hatred. It was one of the ways she would shut up arrogant students.

“Actually Ms. Granovskaia I know a lot about death. I died twice myself.”.

Now this sentence got mixed reactions from the gang.

Caitlin- being the former Doctor- wanted to scientifically explain to Megan how you could only die once and whether she should think about going to a therapist for counselling.

 Barry on the other hand, went all super-spy-agent on her, and began asking if Megan faked her death or somethin’ before.

While the gang (mainly Rix and Sean) began saying things such as “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN” and “ROASTED!”. Because why the hell not!

But Cesar curved his mouth into a smile.

Marina-now so mad, she could probably boil water with the touch of her hand- was glaring at her.

“Impossible.”, she said gritting her teeth.

“I am impossible. I’m the impossible girl.”.

Marina was on the verge of blowing, but instead she took a deep breath- more like a couple- and faced Cesar.

“Have you told Vastra that you’ve been going around telling nonsense to people?”, she said, gnashing her teeth.

“Have you told Vastra that you’re alive? And besides they… they are with me.”, replied Cesar quite shakily.

“What? Are you saying you’ve found Guardians?”.

“Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying.”

Marina clenched her jaw. This conversation was clearly not going in her favour.

“All right then. All right. Why don’t you and your little “gang” solve this mystery for me, eh?”.

Sukhraj pumped a fist in the air.

“Woohoo! CBI is all about mystery’s! Right guys?”, he asked his friends. He got a faint-hearted reply.

“Oh, this isn’t your ordinary mystery. You’ll have to go someplace different to solve it.”.

This brought confused to everyone.

Cesar narrowed his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing!?!”.

“Something you’ve been trying to do from the beginning!”.

Caitlin cleared her throat.

“Um… could I please ask; What is going on?”.

Marina and Cesar both looked at each other, and  then they both sighed. The truth was inevitable.

“Well, in simple terms… I’ve got a magic-box that can travel space and time. I’m an unofficial Knight of Time. My mom gave up her physical form in order to have me.”, said Cesar calmly and casually. “Oh! And I’ve got this.”

And he pulled out something that looked like a mini-metal wand yet at the same time it had buttons and lights [ ****If you’ve seen Doctor Who, it’s sorta like the steampunk version of the sonic screwdriver. **** ].

“Is that a flashlight?”, asked a confused Barry.

Cesar seemed offended.

“Nooo…its my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding where there’s… stuff. It also shoots aura. Cool, eh?”.

Everyone stood astonished.

“This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. Oh god, please help me.”, said Caitlin looking up the ceiling.

Barry gazed up to see what she was looking at.

“Uh… Cait… what are you doing?”.

“What do you think I’m doing Barry? I’m asking the gods of physics for their help.

“Um.. and who are they exactly?”.

“Stephen Hawking.”

Barry mouthed an “oh”.

“Guys focus!”, snapped Marina. And that brought the attention of everyone. “Now I know you all have a lot of questions. But now is not the time to answer them. Come to the Bruised Apple after school. We’ll talk there.”.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“The Bruised Apple? That place h-has been out of b-business for as long as I can r-remember.”.

Cesar smiled.

“Don’t worry. It’s open.”.

RING! RING! RING!

The bell signaling the end of recess rang. Marina nodded towards everyone and took off. Leaving the gang, Caitlin, Barry, Cesar, and Megan.

“Well, come on Cesar. We’ve got work to do.”, she said, and dragged the poor guy out of the class.

The gang smiled amongst each other.

 “Nice to know that they’re getting along.”, said Rix. Barry and Caitlin couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Anyway, I’ve gotta go.”, said Caitlin walking out the door.

“Wait where are you going?”.

Caitlin stopped and put her hands on her hips.

“C’mon Barry! The of library of course. Gotta go talk to Stephen Hawking and the rest of the physics gods.”, she explained and dashed out.

Barry ruffled his hair.

“I think I’m love in love with a crazy woman.”.

Arshy laughed.

“I don’t know about that Barry. But one thing is for sure. I’m starting to love Tuesdays.”.

And everyone could help but chuckle in agreement.

**Alright! So, the fun is finally gonna start. I love Caitlin is so “logical” and Barry is so “just roll with it”. I think this gang will find everything quite fun.**

**But on a different note,**

**CHELSEA ARE CHAMPIONS! OLE OLE OLE!**

**Whew… sorry… I had to get that outta my system. Anyway, did you think an intimate relation could blossom between Cesar and Megan. To be honest, it’ll be pretty fun to write but I feel like it’ll ruin some sort of dynamic. Perhaps unrequited love? Ah, Que sera sera.**

**Anyway, next chapter Sunday (I’d probably expect it on Saturday.). I got 2 chapters out in the same day… man I feel pretty proud of myself!**

**Anyway I’ll get going guys! See ya!**

**-Sam**

 

 

 

 


	15. Pizza Bagels and Librarys

The rest of the school day was quite boring. The class immediately had French after lunch, and no matter how hard they tried, it was quite difficult for them to stay on task. Even Megan, who was quite strict with distractions, couldn’t help but ask Cesar about his “Time-Wimey Detector” or the rest of the universe.

But soon school came to an end. And the gang ran out, hoping to get home as soon as possible.

 Sam, Eli, and Sean were picked up by their parents. While, the rest walked home.

This was going to be quite the afternoon!

**1 hour later.**

Cesar began straightening and cleaning up. It had been ages since anyone had come inside the old bookshop. He looked over to Marina, who had been here for an hour now, and frowned.

“You know, I could use a little help.”.

Marina stifled a laugh.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”.

Cesar shook his head. And then seemed to remember something.

“Strax! Are the Pizza Bagels done, yet?”, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Strax gave a thunderous reply.

“Wait? That was my job?!”.

Cesar sighed.

“Strax!”.

“Sorry sorry. I’m sure Pearl has put them in the deep-fryer.”.

“You don’t fry Pizza Bagels Strax! I don’t wanna give them a heart-attack!”.

“Oh yes! I’ll go put them in the grill.”.

Cesar sighed. But before his could reply, he heard the familiar creak of the door opening. He turned and smiled at what he saw.

Caitlin and Barry. Followed by the gang.

“Woah this place is dusty!”.

“Is that candy in the jar?!?”.

“I wonder If you’ve got any books on Physics?”.

“Argh Cait! You and your physics gods!”.

Cesar grinned.

“You guys made it! Uh… where’s Meg?”.

Suddenly he saw the door burst open, and in came (more like tumbled) Megan. Real slick.

“Right here!”, she groaned.

Barry helped her up.

“You all are late!”, snapped Marina. “Anyway, let’s get this meeting under way. I have things to do.”

Suddenly Vastra came in.

“You are right you do have things to Marina. For starters, explaining why the hell you’re still aliv-“

Vastra stopped mid-sentence and looked around. In disbelief at the sight of **people** in the bookshop.

“Um.. Cesar. Why are there people in here?”.

Cesar coughed- a rather fake, cough.

“Well, remember how… a couple weeks ago… I sorta told you… about… you know … finding Guardians?”, explained Cesar quite cautiously.  “Weelll… here they are!”.

Barry, Cait, and Mega waved-awkardly. Real awkwardly.

Vastra clenched her jaw. She was frustrated.

“I’m Vastra. I’m from the planet of Laswov, from the constellation Ajura. Nice to meet you.”.

Everyone blinked.

“Are you a lizard-lady?”, asked Elijah.

Vastra smiled.

“Silurian to be more precise. Anyway, Pearl is making tea upstairs. Why don’t we talk about this over a warm cup?”.

Caitlin and Barry nodded, leading the gang upstairs. Megan was about the join, when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up, and saw Vastra.

“Megan Tegan Tibbitts. You are supposed to be dead.”.

Megan gave a trembled sigh- to say she was scared was a complete understatement. An alien had just grabbed her arm for goodness sake.

“Or so I’ve been told.”.

Vastra smiled. “You seem to be a worthy comrade. Welcome to the team.”.

Megan nodded, and walked upstairs to join her friends.

“I suppose I was wrong.”, murmured Vastra to herself. “Perhaps the universe does makes bargains after all.”

 

* * *

 

For the next 20 minutes or so the group enjoyed the nice tea Pearl had made. But they were still a little uneasy, to say the least.  

Pearl kept talking about cuisines from her homeland; which kinda disgusted the group, as most of them included whale oil. Vastra and Marina continued their glaring contest; they really didn’t like each other, did they?

And to top it all off, Strax kept boasting about how in a couple hundred years, the Sontatran Empire would seize control of the Earth. Great!

While drinking their tea the group, especially Caitlin, looked around and realized the strange equipment that was lying around.

She was really tempted to touch them, but her conscious got the better of her and realized that perhaps it was better off to leave it be.

* * *

 

Once tea was finished, it was finally time to get to work. The gang were taken to a narrow hallway, they walked to the end only to find a Soda Machine (Limca Soda) situated in one of the door frames.

The group looked at each other and laughed.

“HAHA! Nice one Cesar. This is great. Nice joke. Anyway, I gotta go guys I’ve got things to do.”.

“Yep. I’ve got Math tests to mark.”.

“And Math work **to do.** ”.

Cesar then put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a key.

It looked like any key. Metal-ish. Mudane-ish. Key…-ish.

He then lifted a flap of metal, and put the key in and turned it.

To be honest, at this point the gang was expecting Cesar to treat them to some Limca. What better way to sum up a Tuesday, am I right?

But what happened next mesmerized them. He opened the door to the machine and then… stood there. As if waiting for them to walk in.

“Well? Earth-dwellers first.”.

The group looked each other, dubious expressions planted on their face. Suddenly Megan stepped up. She was sure that all her sanity was behind her. What difference will it make now? She stuck her arm into the machine, expecting to hit bottles of Limca.

But she didn’t.

Okay, now she was hallucinating.

Megan closed her eyes, and took one big step in. Still nothing. No cold air from the machines cooler. No bottles of Limca squishing into her face.

What if she died? What if Cesar stuffed her in here on purpose? Did Limca kill her? What if was she in heaven?

 _“No you idiot! Of course not!”_. Yelled a voice inside her.

And besides, being killed by soda is just embarrassing.

Megan sighed. If she really was dead, she might as well open her eyes.

And she did.

And well, she wanted to close them once more now that she did.

Because what she saw amazed her.

She was in library. Or… to be more specific… a library was in a … soda machine…!?

Megan looked around. Amazed.

The library seemed vast. Rows over rows of bookshelves. At least a dozen fireplaces. 4-5 floors. Couches and stairs. It reminded her of a Victorian library.

And then in the middle of it all. A nice dark-wooded table. With a beam of green-light flowing through the middle and upwards. She looked up, but the place was so huge she could hardly imagine how high it must be. There were switches and levers. And old brass buttons.

It was so new to her. But… but it felt as if she had been here before.

She looked around and saw the door. It was about 13 feet. Intricate designs impaled into the exotic wood. The brass doorknob so clean, she wondered if anyone had ever used it.

And for the first time the library felt so… alive. So human.

She opened the door. Scared that it might take her back. And it did. She saw Caitlin and Barry. She saw Sam, Elijah, and Sean. Arshy, Rix, Sukhraj, and ‘Mish. And then she saw Cesar.

He seemed quite pleased with her reaction.

“Meg? Are you alright.”, asked Caitlin.

Megan nodded.

“You… the machine… library… Cait… Sam… wood…. And the brass… knob.”. She tried to explain, but couldn’t seem to form a sentence.

Cesar smiled.

“It’s called the Tempus; That means time in Latin.” he said with a grin. “Go on, say it. Most people do.”.

Megan walked into the Tempus once more. Running around the library, looked up and down and over and under. She then sprinted out; quite out of breath.

“…. It’s bigger on the inside.”.

Cesar raised an eyebrow.

“Okay. That is a first.”, he straightened his hair. “Alright then how ‘bout you guys take a look-see inside too, eh?”.

And the gang rushed in. Because if this…” thing” could impress Megan Tibbitts. Then it had to be incredible.

“Wait! They forgot their Pizza Bagels.”, said Strax.

Vastra smiled.

“More for us then.”.

**All right! Another chapter done! Next chapter we’ll have the mystery introduced and whatnot.**

**Sorry for the lack of snowbarry, it’s just the Tempus will be playing a VITAL role in the story.**

**Nothing more to say other then you should try Limca. It’s like Sprite, except way more carbonated and less sugary!**

**Have a good one guys!**

**-Sam**

 

 

 

 


	16. The Only Mystery Worth Solving

For the next 30 minutes or so, the gang spent their time exploring the Tempus. Caitlin and Barry were looking at all the different books and scrolls. Sam, Elijah and Arshy enjoying the paintings. While Sukhraj, Rix, and ‘Mish tried throwing things in the beam of light that was in running from the centre of the dark wood table, and upwards.

“Guys, don’t put anything in that beam.”, warned a strict Cesar.

Rix raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?”.

“That is the Tempus’ aura energy, it’s what powers it. It’ll dematerialize anything it touches. Also it doesn’t like when anyone tries to mess with its aura.”.

“It certainly has an attitude.”.

“Oh Rix, you have no idea!”.

Rix-clearly disturbed- slowly walked away.

Cesar shook his head. Kids will be kids.

He looked over to Barry and Caitlin who were conversing over something.

 Barry sighed.

“You’re giving the “I need to know something” look.”

Caitlin grinned, clearly excited.

“Well, how do you think it works?”.

Barry gave a confused look.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “What is the science behind it Barry!?”.

Barry chuckled

 “This… there is no science behind it. The Tempus… it’s… magic.”. The young man could barely get his words out.

Caitlin scoffed.

“C’mon. You better than anyone should know magic isn’t real.”.

“Of course, it’s real. The world is full of magical things just waiting to be found.”, explained Barry. “I mean, who would have thought this soda machine was any magic. Open your eyes Cait, you’ll be surprised at what you find.”.

Caitlin grinned. You can count on Barry to give you an eye-opening speech.

“Hey guys! Over here!”, yelled a voice behind them.

Caitlin turned around, and saw Cesar waving towards them, Marina standing-quite scarily- behind him. They walked over to him.

“What is it Cease?”, asked Barry.

Cesar looked to speak, but was abruptly cut off by Marina.

“It’s already 5. I want to get the kids out of here by 6, so I’ll explain the case.”, she said and pressed a brass button.  Suddenly a cup of tea appeared before her.

“I asked for coffee, but it’s alright.”, complained Marina, and sipped the cup. “Now then, where do we begin? For starters, the case is in Georgian London.”.

Cesar scoffed.

“Georgian London? What case is there to solve? The murder of proper-fashion?”.

Cesar received a few snickers from the gang, but Marina glared at him.

“No, it’s quite serious actually. I’ve receive intel from my sources that Dr. John Dee has his eyes set on James Watt, the father of the steam engine.”.

Megan pursed her lips.

“John Dee? Hmm... John Dee was born in 1527 and died in 1608.Is this some other guy… or what?”.

She looked around to get chuckles, but the fearful faces of her friends made the pit in her stomach even larger.

“Dee is dead. He’s dead in the eyes of the world. But Megan, John Dee wasn’t no ordinary man. He was the Queens most trusted ally. A spy, and a poet. A teacher, and a diplomat. But out of all those things, he was also an alchemist-

“Alright. Okay. Before you continue any further, I feel the need to say that alchemy is not practiced anymore. You cannot just find the elixir to life. Everything has its time. Everything ends.”, exclaimed Caitlin, cutting off Marina’s explanation in the process.

Marina smiled.

“That’s what the whole world thought too. But like I said, he was an alchemist. And a darn good one too, he found an elixir. An elixir that could only keep him alive for 150 years more.”.

Sam furrowed her brow.

“Why does he need J-James Watt, then?”.

Caitlin bit her lip.

“Watt was the father of the steam engine and practiced alchemy in secret. In other words, Watt was a genius. John Dee needs that genius. Dang it!”, she said pounding her fist on the table.

Megan’s forehead creased.

“He was also rumored to possess the most powerful book in all history; The Book of Abramelin the Mage. It was first written in c.1362, and is speculated to contain the secrets of the universe.”.

Cesar was quite taken back by this remark.

“Wait. I have it in my possession. Its somewhere in the Tempus. If he finds out Watt doesn’t have it, he’ll…oh god… kill poor guy!!”.

Barry ran his fingers through his hair.

“Not only that, but it’ll change the present and the future. Watt was the father of the steam engine. If he’s dead, who’s gonna invent that? The engine was a turning point in history. Without it, we’d still be left believing the Earth is flat or unicorns exist.”

Marina smirked.

“You guys really catch on fast, don’t you?”.

Barry grinned. “Is Marina being… nice to us?”.

“Don’t push it.”, she countered. “Anyway, there is more too this case rather than protecting Watts from Dee. There have been strange disturbances in France at the same time. And our good friend Nicloas Flamel-

“Our good friend? Last time we met him, he called me a madman with a box.”, scowled Cesar.

Marina sighed.

“All right. **My** good friend Nicolas Flamel is currently living in 17th century France. I was visiting him just a few weeks ago, and he feels like he’s being followed. I would like you guys to look into it.”.

The group nodded, faces full of determination.

Marina smiled. “Good. Now then, there is nothing more to say. I’ll get going. You have a long weekend this week, you guys can start the investigation Saturday morning.’’.

“What do you do till then?”, asked Eli.

“Well, train of course! I expect you all to be able to at least conjure your aura in some form. Anyway, goodnight everyone. I need to be in Glasgow, I’m having tea with Mr. Lincoln.”, and with the snap of her fingers he disappeared.

The gang looked in awe. But while they were amazed, Cesar wasn’t quite.

“Guys. Calm down. She just teleported outside. She’ll probably take a plane to Glasgow. And no, she isn’t having tea with Abhraham Lincoln… probably some other dude named Licncoln.”.

The group frowned, crushed dreams and all.

“Hey Cesar, can we… uh time travel?”, asked an overly excited Sam.

Cesar let out a small laugh, and begin pressing buttons, on a machine which looked like a steampunk typewriter.

Megan lifted her brow.

“Cesar what are you doing?”.

“Taking all of you to the Earth. The Earth 3.5 billion years from now.”. Suddenly a strange humming noise began echoing through the Tempus.

The gang was expecting it to be a rough ride. But surprisingly everything was still. The windows were covered by wood now; when did that happen?

Suddenly everyone heard a loud “Ding!”. The wood cover began retracting off the windows, and outside everything was… barren.

For a sick second Barry thought that they must have gone to the Sahara Desert. The Earth it wouldn’t have ended up like this. I couldn’t have. Suddenly he felt a lump form in his throat. His eyes starting to feel heavy.

Barry looked around, the rest of the gang seemed just as traumatized. Just as upset.

Cesar stood in front of them, his face full of eagerness. But it vanished as soon as he the faces of his friends.

“What’s wrong? Did the Tempus say something to you?”, he asked and then looked up as if trying to talk to it. “Are you being mean?”.

Megan gave a trembling sigh.

“No, it’s not that. Have we just landed on the future-version of the Earth? An inhabitable, human-less, dead Earth.”.

“Yes.”, replied Cesar. He clearly didn’t get the memo.

Caitlin her eyes glistening, took a step forward.

“And you’re okay with that?”.

“Yes.”.

Sam wiped her eyes.

“H-how c-can y-you be?”.

Cesar’s face fell. He was expecting everyone to be amazed and be in awe. Yet… they were almost… fearful.

“The Tempus…it’s time… everywhere you need to go… it…it’ll take you.”.

“That’s not what we mean.”, replied Barry.

Cesar swallowed hard. “Alright then… could I have some context? Some help?”.

Megan cleared her throat. “I mean, one minute you’re in 1674, looking for an alchemist, but all you have to do is open your eyes and talk to whoever’s standing there. To you, I haven’t been born yet, and to you I've been dead a hundred billion years.”.

Megan looked out the window. Tears forming in her eyes. “Is my body out there somewhere? In the ground?”.

Cesar feeling his own tears forming could barely reply. “Yes… I suppose it is.”.

“You live on our Earth Cesar. You breathe our air. But here we are, talking. So I am a ghost. To you, I’m a ghost. We’re all ghosts to you. We must be nothing.”.

Cesar looked up, facing everyone. “No, that isn’t true.”.

“Then what are we? What can we possibly be?”, asked Megan now on the verge of shouting.

“You…. are the only mystery worth solving.”, he replied half-heartedly. “You know guys, there are worlds out there. Worlds where the sky if burning, the forest is asleep, and the river sings. Cities made of cloud and people made of smoke. Somewhere there is danger, somewhere there is romance. And somewhere else… the pizza bagels are getting cold.”

Caitlin smirked through her tears.

“Pizza Bagels?”.

“Yes, Pizza Bagels! Come on now, let’s go back home.”, and with that, he pushed a series of buttons and heard the all familiar humming noise once-more.

And Cesar smiled to himself.

_Home._

Ah yes, perhaps it was time.

**Alright! I’m finished! Woo! I’ve got nothing to say other say next chapter should be up by Thursday.**

**Other then that…au revoir!**

**-Sam**

 

 


	17. Clarent; Sword of Thunder

For the rest of the week the gang would meet up at the Bruised Apple every day for training. Truthfully, they thought it would be easy or whatnot. But that was not the case at all.

On the first day of training, they had learned how to (well, at least try to) conjure their aura upon their will. But before they began, Vastra preformed a certain spell on them. Apparently, it would help them connect their soul with the Astral Plane.

Soon they started. And once they did.

…well... they sucked.

Each one of them stood in line. Palms out, trying to concentrate as hard as they could. But no matter how hard they tried, no aura would well….come out.

Although that wasn’t the worst of it. Even worse was the look of utter disgust on Vastra’s face.

“How hard can it be!?”, she yelled one day. “Look for your spirit, your soul! Oh wait. I’m sorry, you humans don’t have one!!”.

“Looks who’s talking!”, Barry yelled back. Clearly, this was just as frustrating for him, as it was for her. “What do you know about the human race? Huh?!”.

“Oh really? I’LL TELL YOU! Let me tell you something about the human race, Barry. You put a mysterious soda machine, in the slap-bang middle of town, and what do they do? Walk past it.”.

Vastra gritted her teeth, as she glared at Barry. She brought up her hand, and opened her palms. In a second, green energy formed into a ball. She then, without hesitation, threw a green spear of energy at Barry.

It happened in a few milliseconds.

The spear of aura flying towards him. And by the time the gang had noticed, it was too late.

Suddenly they heard a bang, and blinding light soon followed.

And everyone went flying.

Caitlin, Arshy and Sean crashed back into bookshelves. Megan, Eli and Sam banging against the wall.

Suddenly the room filled with the scent of sea water; hmm... strange.

When everyone had regained their senses, horror filled them.

They looked over to where Barry initially stood. Dreadfully expecting a dead body or for the floor to be stained with blood.

But instead, there he was.

Barry Allen.

Alive and whole.

And red.

Wait…red?

Everyone examined him more carefully. Red crimson energy was outlining Barry’s body.

Suddenly the smell of sea-water was accompanied with the scent of lavender.

They all looked at him in disbelief, but no one was more shocked than Barry himself.

“Wha-. But I’m… Vastra you hit me…. what…what was that…?”. The young seemed to have a loss of words.

Vastra merely gave a look of satisfaction.

“That’s aura. You acted on impulse, and conjured a shield out your aura. Pretty impressive.”.

Barry looked around himself in disbelief. Red mist-like energy was glowing from him.

“But... but... why is it… red?”, he asked.

Vastra crossed her arms. “Everyone has a distinct scent and colour to their aura. Mine is green, and it gives off the odor of sea-water. Yours just happens to be red.”.

Barry nodded. “What ‘bout my aura-scent?”.

Vastra chuckled.

“You know, there is a reason the shop smells like lavender today. And it isn’t because Pearl used Febreeze.”.

Barry grinned, and then stumbled back. Caitlin reacted fast though, and caught him before he could fall.

Barry groaned. He felt a strange tiredness take over him. Pounding his head, and making his knees feel wobbly.

“Using your aura for the first time can take a major toll on your energy. Especially if it’s doing something as elaborate as creating a shield.”, Vastra informed the young man. “Pearl, take Barry to the kitchen and give him something that’ll refuel his energy.

“What are you gon’ give? An ancient potion which will rejuvenate my lost electrolytes?”.

“I was thinking Oreo’s and Orange Juice… but next time I’ll keep that in mind!”.

Barry smirked, cause it’s not that he didn’t mind Oreo’s.

 Everyone’s aura was awakened by the end of the week. In the same way Barry’s was… by being scared the living daylights out of them.

So, on Friday (the last day of training), they could do basic things such as throwing spears of energy without much fatigue.

Although forming things such as shields, was much harder. Even Barry, who had articulated one on his first try, couldn’t quite reproduce that magical brilliance again.

But Vastra encouraged them. And tried to lift them. “I didn’t become an aura master in a couple of days.”, she said after training on Friday. “It took years before I could even conjure my aura. You humans have it quite easy.”

Caitlin sighed. “Thanks, Vastra. We are trying our best”.

For the next 10 minutes or so, everyone did their own thing. Sam, Eli, Arshy worked on their French homework. Sean, ‘Mish, and Sukhraj working on Math. While Barry, Caitlin, and Megan began doing teacher…stuff.

That is until they heard that familiar hum. And in a split second, the Tempus materialized in the shop.

The doors opened, and out walked Cesar.

“Hey there guys, how is it-’’

But before the Spaniard could finish his sentence he fell onto the hard-wooden floor. Ouch.

Cesar sat up, dazed. “-Ugh. I materialized on the counter again, didn’t I?”.”

Pearl nodded. “I must teach to how to park this thing safely.”.

Cesar scoffed, waving away any ideas she might have had brewing in her mind. “You’re talking to the pilot of a magic box. I don’t need any lessons!”.

Then suddenly he started sniffing the air.

“Hmm… I smell cocoa, lemon, and…rain.”.

Eli, Sam, and Arshy’s hands shot up.  Cesar grinned. “I also smell burnt leaves, pumpkins, and old books.”.

This time Sean, ‘Mish, and Sukhraj’s hand went up in the air. Cesar laughed.

“But wait there’s more. Along with that, the most distinct smells I can smell right now are; Lavendar, Vanilla, and… black ink?!?”.

“Hey! How are you so sure that it’s black ink?!”, Megan asked bitterly. She appeared to be quite offended. Cesar’s grin grew.

“Because Megan, I know – for a _fact­-_ that your favorite type of ink is black. You find it quite soothing.”. Megan smirked.

“Anywaaaaay… where were you Cesar?”, asked Sean.

“I went to go fight a corrupt gem…. don’t ask though. It’s a long story.”, he said rubbing his arm. “But I brought all of you something from the trip!”, he said and took a pouch out of his cloak.

He opened the pouch and took out a small sphere. It had a metallic colour to it. Almost resembling a marble in a way. “They’re called _Latvi_. They’re like candy…except waay better. I bought them while I was in the constellation of Niigon.”, Cesar explained while handing them out.

Everyone stared at their own piece. Caitlin held hers carefully. “Is it safe to eat?”, she asked eyeing Cesar.

The young naval officer nodded in reply. “Yeah they are quite safe. Just don’t eat too many.”.

“Why?”, asked Barry.

Cesar began massaging his arm again. “They contain minerals that the humans- more specifically from Earth- cannot digest properly. Once you have one, it’s like having a mini adrenaline rush. All your senses just heighten. It’ll only last a couple minutes though.”.

Barry looked at his candy in horror. No way his students were eating this. He turned around to tell them, but found that each one of them had already eaten theirs.

Barry sighed. Kids will be kids. He slipped his into his pocket.

“Hey, if you’re not gonna eat that, can I have it?”, asked Caitlin.

Barry rasied an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Didn’t he just say how these things can kill us?”.

Caitlin shrugged. “Candy is candy Bar. Now you gonna eat that, or not?”.

Barry smirked, and popped the _Latvi_ in his mouth.

He couldn’t believe how strange it tasted. Like… like… cotton candy… but….  bubbly.

He looked around and saw Megan spit hers in the garbage can Then run and grab a pitcher of water , she drank at least half of it.

“What’s wrong Ms. Tibbitts?”, teased Barry. “Don’t like cotton candy?”.

Megan- whose face was now red as Barry’s aura- gasped for air.

“Cotton Candy!? That was horrible! Like… like fire!”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow.  “No. It tastes like… vanilla. What are you guys talking about?”.

Cesar gave a sheepish grin. “Well… I guess I should’ve told you…. everyone will taste something, it depends on the time, date, and the mood of the person eating it.”.

Barry gave him a light smack on the shoulder.

Suddenly the front door creaked open. Marina standing in the door frame holding a roll of parchment in one hand, and holding a black duffel hand in another.

“How is everyone? I hope my presence means no harm.”, she said casually while grabbing a chair.

Vastra sneered. She was about to say something, but was stopped by Pearl.  Cesar on the other hand straightened up, putting the pouch of alien candy away in his pocket.

“How are you Marina? What goodwill have you brought with you?”, he asked. Marina scoffed. “I hardly ever bring any goodwill Captain.”.

Cesar eyed her. Face turning serious now. “Alright. What is it?”. Marina took rolled out her piece of parchment. It looked quite old, yet the ink- emerald green- seemed so new. The parchment was written in some strange language; letters and symbols that the gang didn’t understand.  But the look on Cesar’s face seem to tell them that he did.

He looked up. “This is a fake.”, he said bitterly.

Marina rolled her eyes. “No, it isn’t.”.

Cesar bit back an insult. “I destroyed Clarent, Marina.”.

“How can you be so sure.”, she countered.

“BECAUSE WHEN I DID THE MOORE TORNADO HAPPENED!!”. Cesar was furious now. How could she come and question him? “It’s gone Marina. It’s lost!”.

“Nothing is ever really lost. As long as you want, it’ll always be there. In the creases of your mind.”. The she opened her duffel bag, and took out an object that was wrapped in newspaper.

Cesar, Vastra, Strax, and Pearl stared at the object. An eery feeling crawlin up their spines as they knew what was wrapped in the newspaper.

“I thought I destroyed. I was sure.”, he whispered.

 Marina unwrapped more paper. “Destroy it? You merely laid a curse on it, and sunk it to the bottom of the Pacific. Even a child could’ve brought it back Cesar.

“But why do you have?What good shall this blade bring?”, he hissed in response. “What good has it ever brought?”.

Marina plucked away the last few pieces of paper, and held up the sword. It was about 35 inches long, it’s cross hilt was wrapped in dark leather. A small clear gem embedded into the middle. The blade seemed to be made of sparkling gray metal. No, not metal. “A stone sword,” she said aloud.

But even as Marina was speaking, Cesar, Strax, and Pearl scrambled away from the table. Behind Marina, Vastra hissed like a cat, eyes turning an emerald green-matching her scales. Her voice was shaking, her accent thick and foreign. She sounded almost angry…or afraid. “Marina,” she said very slowly, “what are you doing with that filthy thing?”.

The Russian ignored her. She looked at the gang, who had remained seated at the table, shocked by the reaction of their friends, unsure about what was happening. “The Knights of Orre had forged weapons of great power in the past. Some, where left on Earth. These swords had many names throughout history: Excalibur and Curtana, Joyeuse and Mistelteinn, Durendal and Tyrfing. The last time one of these weapons were used was by Charlemagne, as the Holy Roman Emperor, who carried Joyeuse into battle.”.

“This is Joyeuse?”, whispered Sam.

Vastra laughed, a snarling laugh. “Joyeuse is a thing of beauty. This…. this is an abomination”.

Marina touched the sword’s hilt and the embedded crystal blazed purple for a moment; the colour of her aura. “This is not Joyeuse, though it is true that it belonged to Charlemagne once.”.

“It’s just like Excalibur.” Barry said, suddenly realizing why the sword looked so familiar.

“Excalibur is the Sword of Ice, “Marina continued. “This is its twin blade. Clarent, the sword of Thunder. It is the only weapon that can stand against Excalibur.”.

“It is a cursed blade,” Cesar said firmly. “I’ll not touch it.”.

“Neither shall I.” Vastra said quickly, Pearl and Strax nodding their heads in agreement.

“I’m not asking any of _you_ to carry or wield it.” Marina snapped. She looked around until her eyes met Barry’s. “We know Dee is up to trouble, but even worse is that I’ve gotten intel that he has stolen Excalibur.” She said weighing the blade in her hand. “Barry’s aura is the first one I felt when I walked in the room. Even before Cesar’s. Until we find him a proper blade, I want him to have Clarent.”.

“Marina! What are you thinking. He’s barely trained.” Cesar cried out, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice. “Do you have any idea what all that spiritual pressure could-“

“- He conjured a shield on his first attempt.” Marina said coldly. “I’m sure, he will be more than a worthy owner.” She pushed the sword into Barry’s hand. “This is yours. Take it”.

Barry’s wrapped his fingers around the hilt, and then suddenly the purple mist from the embedded crystal vanished and turned a crimson red. The sword gave a reddish, maroonish glow. Barry held the back of the table. The spiritual pressure was strong enough to make him fall.

“I don’t know what to say?” Barry said. Marina smiled.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she straightened her watch. “Starting next week, Vastra will show you the basics-“

“-I’m not coming near that thing! Let alone train its owner!”, Vastra hissed.

“YOU WILL TRAIN HIM! Either that, or Dee comes down on us all!” Marina bellowed, and then took deep breath. “She’ll teach you simple things, such as how to carry it, simple thrust and parry. Try to avoid stabbing yourself with it,” she added.

Barry suddenly realized that was grinning and tried to wipe away the smile. He moved his wrist and the sword twitched. Then he looked at Vastra, Strax, Cesar, and pearl and saw how their eyes were fixed on the blade, following its every move. He frowned.

“Why are you guys so scared of it?”, he demanded. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”.

Cesar leaned against the counter. “Clarent,” he said. “is an evil, and cursed weapon. Sometimes called The Cowards Blade.”

Barry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t get it.”.

Strax sighed. “This is the sword Modred used to kill his uncle, King Arthur.”.

**Oooh Clarent? Excalibur? I hope you guys got the whole Clarent/Excalibur thing. You know Barry’s thunder and Clarent. Caitlin’s ice and Excali-.... nevermind. Wouldn’t want to spoil it, now would I?**

**Now I just have to say that I’m super sorry for posting sooo late. I was going to do it a couple days ago. But I got caught up in a lot of school work. But I think I’m clear now. Other then that. Next update will probably be Thursday or Friday guys (Wednesday if I have time).**

**I’ve got a Careers assignment due Wednesday, so I gotta work on that tomorrow. And then Wednesday I’m staying after school (till 6) for Link Crew. So yeah… hopefully you guys like the story so far! And yeah….**

**Have a good one guys!**

**-Sam**

 

 

 

 


	18. The fall of Orre

Caitlin opened the door of the Bruised Apple, and heard that familiar creak.

 _“They should really get that fixed._ ” she thought. She looked around the shop as she walked in, suddenly her nostrils filled with the scent of lavender.

She looked around, until she found him. Sleeping on one of the armchairs. Barry Allen. Caitlin rolled her eyes. And coughed obnoxiously-loud. Barry woke up instantly, his cheeks turning red.

“Uh…morning Cait!” Barry said stretching his arms.

“Morning. When did you come here? I was ringing your doorbell this morning like crazy!”, she replied.

“Vastra told me to be here at 2 in the morning. We’ve been training ever since.” He said glumly. “It’s horrible….argh… my back aches. My legs ache. My fingers ache. Every aches!”.

Caitlin grinned. “Well Its worth it. You’ll look super badass with that sword, eh?”.

Barry pumped out his chest. “Oh yeah!”.

“Oh guys, stop flirting.” Cesar exclaimed as he walked in. “Hey Caitlin… where is everyone else?” He added.

Caitlin frowned. “They should be com-

Suddenly they heard a loud BANG! Cesar, Caitlin, and Barry were expecting Megan to come tumbling in, but this time it was Eli… still… no surprise there.

“You alright Elijah?” asked Megan, and helped the young boy to his feet. He nodded, and limped off to his brother; Sean.

“Morning guys! Vastra has breakfast for you upstairs. Why don’t you all grab some!”, said Cesar.

The gang cheered and ran up. Caitlin, Barry, and Megan were about to follow them when Cesar came in front. “Not you guys. We need to talk. Come on. Let’s go to the Tempus.”.

The trio looked amongst each other confused, but followed him anyway.

Once they got in the Tempus, Cesar closed the door and locked it shut. Then he walked towards the dark-wooded table and took seat; gesturing his friends do the same, which they did.

Then with a snap of his finger, a bagel and some tea appeared before everyone. Cesar took a bite of his bagel. Chewing it slowly and thoughtfully. He swallowed.

Caitlin looked at Barry and Megan nervously. This was the first time she felt uncomfortable in the Naval Officer’s presence. “Why did you call us here.” She said cautiously.

Cesar got up, walked around for a bit and then leaned against the dark wood table. He walked an aisle of bookshelves, and ran to the very end. Caitlin, Barry, and Megan waited for a few minutes. Clueless on where he could’ve gone. Then after a couple more minutes Cesar came back. Holding a pot with a flower in it. The flower was small and colorless; almost dead. He placed it on the dark wooden table. He stared at for a second, before gently grasping its petals and expelling aura from his fingertips. The flower instantly turned silver; The colour of his aura. And stood straight up, blooming in seconds.

Then suddenly the entire room turned a hazy gold. And they all saw people, and buildings, and a castle. It looked so real… yet not quite.

“The flower, it’s called an animus. It means memory in Latin.” He murmured. “Once these flowers bloom, they… sort of… see… their surroundings and take that in. Only an aura-wielder can look into its memory, and see… what it saw.”.

Barry looked around, it was amazing. He saw children running. A river- almost like the Seine- flowing through the street. A castle in the distance was overlooking the kingdom. Dragon-like creatures flying in the air. But most importantly he saw aura. He saw it expelling from each individual. Bright, mist-like, energy flowing around in colours he hasn’t even seen before.

“What is this place?” asked Caitlin, who seemed just as mesmerized as Barry.

Cesar trembled. “Orre. Beautiful, isn’t it?”.

Everyone nodded their heads in awe. Cesar smirked. “It was prosperous. A land which could’ve sustained itself for many more millennia to come.” Cesar bit his lip. “It had many wise kings and good nobles. But the most reputable, were the Knights of Orre.”.

“We’ve heard you talk about them before. Who were they?” asked Megan.

“To simply put it; They were heroes. They protected all. Good and bad. Weak and strong. Poor and rich.”. Cesar explained. “But they’re gone. Just like the rest of Orre.”.

Then suddenly everyone heard a blood-curling scream, and a loud noise. Caitlin turned her head and saw one of the houses crumble down onto a little boy playing with a little wooden wagon. “No!” she yelled in agony. Caitlin looked at the Megan and Barry who were in the same shock.

Just a few minutes ago everything was fine. Megan peered over the horizon, and saw the once glorious castle, crumble down into fire and rubble.

Everything was falling down… crumbling.

She saw people running away from the danger, while there were men and women in strange armor running to it.

“T-those are the knights, right Cesar? They…they’ll fix everything, right?” asked Megan choking back a sob. “Run away! Go! …..why am I screaming at them? I know they can’t hear me, yet I’m still I feel the need to warn them.”, she added in.

“Because every time you see them upset you remember how happy they used to be. And it breaks your heart. But what's the point in them being happy if they're just going to be sad later.” He asked out loud. “The answer is, of course, because they are going to be sad later.”.

 “Who destroyed your world?”, Barry asked. Cesar swallowed and thought for a moment.

“I did.”. A sudden wave of emotion filled everyone. A strange type of pain… almost emptiness. Suddenly everything disappeared. The golden-hazy light went away. The flower crimpled together again, the silver colour fading from its petals, turning them colourless once more.

The memory was done. Cesar trembled, and placed the flower back in the wooden box.

“Did you ever count?”  asked Caitlin, eyes glued onto the wooden box. 

“Count what?” asked Cesar, ignorantly.

“How many children there were on Orre that day.”

Cesar paused. “I have no idea, 1200 and something? I dunno. Unless I’m lying. I’m probably lying. Rule number 1 … I lie.”. A heartbreaking silence fell upon everyone. It was probably only for a few minutes, but it felt like a millienia.

“How… how did this- “

“- My birth.” said Cesar simply. “My father was from Earth, my mother from Orre. I was the hybrid. Destined to ruin their world. But my mom… she… destroyed the world before it could destroy me. Foolish of her really. Idiot didn’t know what it would cause.” he added. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Barry glaring at him.

“Don’t talk about a dead mother like that. Not in front of me. The pain I’ve-

“Pain? You call that pain? You wanna know pain, Barry? Pain is carrying the weight of the universe’s despair. Pain is closing your eyes, and hearing more screams than you’ll ever be able to count. Want me to tell you what you do with **_that_** pain? Shall I tell you where put it?” Cesar snapped. “You hold it tight, until it burns your hand. And you promise yourself this one thing, just one. No one will ever have to feel this pain again, not on my watch.”

Barry’s eyes softened. “why?”.

The Naval officer looked up. “I don’t know.” he murmured, and then took a gasp for air. “The Knights of Orre are gone. It’s a huge universe… I need Guardians to fight by my side. And you all…”.

Caitlin bit her lip. “We’re just teachers. Ordinary people Cesar.”.

Cesar thought for a moment. “An ordinary man is the most powerful thing in existence. Because of him, everyone else is different.” Cesar paused for a second. “You don’t have to do this. I won’t force anything upon you.”.

Another moment of silence fell upon the group. Barry gripped Clarent, and brought it up on the table. Cesar instinctively backed away a step, and so did Megan and Caitlin.

“Well... I guess you all better start calling me Guardian Barry Allen from now.” he said with a smirk. “Cesar, it would be my honour to become a Guardian.”.

Caitlin etched the corners of her lips into a small smile. “Well I can’t go anywhere without my partner. Barry and Caitlin, Guardians of the Universe. I’m not sure about you Mr. Allen, but I like the sound of that!” she remarked, and gave Barry a friendly-punch on the shoulder!

Cesar looked over to Megan. She sighed. “Alright. Just as long as we don’t tell anyone at school. Alright?”.

Cesar nodded. Although he wasn’t quite satisfied with her answer, he decided it was better than nothing.  He walked towards the giant wooden door and unlocked it.

“2.47 billon.” he finally said.

Barry raised an eyebrow. “What?”.

Cesar looked up. “There were 2.47 billion children on Orre that day.”

“I thought you didn’t- “

“Of course I counted.” he muttered so quietly, that it could’ve been mistaken for a whisper. “And every time I realize that, it nearly knocks the wind out of me. C’mon, let’s go get a proper breakfast.” He added.

The group walked out the Tempus. And for the first time, realized how ignorant humans truly were. For who could’ve known that a soda machine held the secrets of the universe.

**Sooo. I’m done! I know I said Thursday. But I got it finished. Nothing else to say other than the mission will truly start next chapter.  Honestly, I’m not too proud of this chapter compared to the rest. But hopefully I can make it up to you guys!**

**Next chapter should be up by Sunday!  
Have a good one guys! ^_^**

**-Sam**

 

 

 

 


	19. The End

**Wow! The End! But the story isn't even done yet, Sam? What is going now?**

Yeah yeah. I know. I'll explain everything. But before I do, I need to say "Thanks" to everyone who has supported throughout the story.

Rix1998, -Shelley, Snowbarry_otp, ColdCurrents (aka CC). 

All those users above, have been to driving force in my writing. And I know that there is many more.  It was a wonderful 2 months or so of writing this story. And I wish deeply that it would last longer. 

I guess what i'm trying to say is that this story is officially discontinued.

Now there are a lot of reasons behind this. I'm not going to lie and say something like school or family issues. Because that isn't the case at all. School is time consuming, but if I wanted to find time to write another chapter, I would. 

So here are the reasons why this story is officially discontinued:

**1) I could not add as much snowbarry as I wanted:**

Now, this story is listed under Flash fanfic on Wattpad. This is a _snowbarry_  story. Not a Cesar story. Or a Megan story. But a _**snowbarry**  _story. This story is called "Excuse me, Ms. **Snow"**. Not "Excuse me, Ms. **Tibbitts.** ". And that was my intention from the beginning. To make this a snowbarry story. But once I found myself adding Ms. Megan Tibbitts in, I couldn't help but want to make her the main character. She was my **french teacher in 8th grade.** I loved her (in the most proffessional way possible). Nostalgia just sort of overtook me. And I found myself rewriting my life from 8th grade (The picnic chapter is a prime example.). Depicting Ms. Tibbitts' portable (which I loved by the way), and her "cold yet sweet" behaviour was nostalgic to say the very least. She was truly strict (for her young age), but she cared. Albeit subtly.

  **And then Cesar came in.** And he seemed so different from Ms. Tibbitts. And as a writer, I wanted to experience their dynamic.

 And because of this, snowbarry faded off my mind. I in fact, I began forcing it into chapters after "The Spaniard and The Brunette pt.2". If you read carefully, you can notice it. I began adding small tidbits here and there, to please my readers. And I realized by the chapter "Falling like dominoes..." that It was quite forced. And that was the major problem for me.

**2) The backbone of the story was just... wrong.**

When I first planned this story out, it was supposed to be something like this;

Caitlin and Barry are teaching class 804. And it is all humor and fun-stuff. But then after the Amelia chapter, Caitlin, the class, and Barry are called to solve mysteries (whilst still keeping the light-heartedness). Side-plot (love triangle) happening between Cesar/Megan/Cisco, to keep things interesting. But then Cesar happened. Damn it! I feel like Cesar ruined everything. Anyway, his introudction sparked some fanatsy-type imagination into me and I needed him to save the world in a Limca machine. 

And to be honest... I don't think that I was too bad. Give Clarent to Barry, Excalibur to Caitlin (perhaps a plot revolving around the whole "lighting and cold are opposites" thing.). Megan's "impossible girl" plot can work. Cesar and his goofiness and could work. 

But then came to introducing all these ideas. And I feel I could've done so much better. Perhaps having Barry, Caitlin, and Meg stumble upon the Tempus themselves. Or have them locked inside it or something. But Marina introducing everything was horrible. I feel as if I just put all this info in front of the readers face, forcing them to understand what i have just written. On top of that, minimal snowbarry once again.

 **3) The number of characters** :

Lets be honest, I had too many characters;

Sam, Sean, Eli, Arshy, Rix, 'Mish, Sukhraj, Barry, Caitlin, Cesar, Megan, Cisco, Ms. West, Marina, Mr. Thawne, Vastra, Strax, Pearl... and all the people i've forgotten about. 

It was heard keeping track of all these people. I mean, Cisco wasn't even heard of after "For the love of Tuesdays"! And Ms. West? Jeez... I forgot she was even in the story.

__________________________________________________________________

 **But yeah.**  I'm sorry if ending this story sorta bummed you guys out. I'll definitely feel a little down-under-the-weather for a while. Sorry. 

Anyway, this is Sam signing off for the last time in this story.

Have a good one guys!

\- Sam

P.S: Should I delete the story? Or just write "discontinued" in the title?

 


End file.
